


Free Fallin'

by SageMcMae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beach Town, Ben needs a beer, Brewery AU No One Asked for, But these two belong together, Dagobah Dark, F/F, F/M, First Impressions aren't always great, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jakku Brew, Long-Distance Relationship, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Naboo is Norfolk, Pilot Ben, Rey is an indpendent woman, Reylo - Freeform, She doesn't need a man, Sith Stout, Small Business Owner Rey, Stormpilot, Tatooine is the Outer Banks, Until Ben walks into her bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: Poe’s eyes widened. “So you like her? Or youlikeher?”“Is there a difference?”“Oh yeah,” Poe snorted. “Believe me. When you know, you know.”Ben caught movement to the side, finding Rey in the doorway. Eyes fixated on her, he muttered, “I know."-----A modern AU with pilot Ben Solo and brewery owner Rey who meet with disastrous first impressions, but somehow find themselves unable to deny their intense connection. Taking a leap of faith is a gamble. Taking the plunge towards love is a free fall.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all my housemates in Flydam, especially my beta and personal cheering squad [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank you to the Headmistress from [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) for creating this prompt challenge!

 

 

Rey Jackson was up before her alarm went off. She had already made herself a cup of coffee and was sitting at her desk, reviewing the months updated financial forecast on her tablet. 

 

Her business, Jakku Brew, was doing exceptionally well for having only been open for a year. All her savings had been poured into this venture, as well as those of her partners and a few investors. Thankfully, the numbers looked good and her microbrewery was on track to be profitable within the next year.

 

Tatooine was a small, sleepy town, nearly forgotten, unless it was the tourist season. Since Tatooine was located along a narrow strip of islands off the coast of North Carolina, between the months of May and September, the area was flooded with beach goers from across the country. 

 

It was the uptick in business during the summer months which had made Jakku Brew such a hit.It was one of the reasons why Rey had chosen Tatooine as the location for her business. Last summer’s guests had been the sole reason Rey had managed to keep the doors open and her employees paid. 

 

Now, as she prepared for the first week of summer to hit, she was expecting even more. Rey had been preparing for summer since the last season ended. This year she had scheduled love bands, game nights, and even a weekly tour of the brewery. Events and special offerings drew crowds and she meant to take advantage of the few busy months to bring in as much revenue as possible. 

 

The doors to the downstairs opened. “Morning Sunshine!” A cheery voice called.

 

“Hey Peanut, we’re here,” Finn added.

 

Finn Trooper, Rey’s foster brother, and his boyfriend Poe Dameron had agreed to take this adventure with Rey. They served as financial support, moral support and — when needed — avid drinking buddies.

 

“I’ll be right down,” she called, exiting out of her finance program. 

 

Closing the tablet case, she carried the electronic down with her. Her tablet was her lifeline. It had all her social media apps, their website content, finances, and everything else she needed to successfully fun her small business. It never left her side. 

 

“Morning guys,” she greeted them, as she descended from the loft into the back room of the brewery. 

 

Some might think it odd she lived above her bar, but Rey preferred to be close. Besides, all her money had gone into this place. She couldn’t afford to live anywhere else. 

 

“I don’t know how you do it,” Finn grumbled, brewing himself a fresh cup of coffee. “Each morning you come down here all fresh and ready to go and each night you’re still running around here cleaning up when we leave. Just watching you makes me tired.”

 

Rey raised a brow, laughing.

 

Poe just shook his head. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” he offered to Rey. 

 

“No,” Finn whipped around, barely catching himself before he sloshed coffee all over the floor. “I would have slept just fine if it wasn’t for your demon pet.”

 

“What happened with Beebee this time?” Rey asked, already gathering up stacks of clean glasses to take out front. 

 

She had heard this argument enough in the past several months she could almost predict down to the second the dialogue which was sure to ensue. She interjected at the points where she knew she was wanted and remained silent for the rest, setting up the brewery for when they opened at eleven. 

 

“It’s me or the cat. _You decide_ ,” Finn gave Poe an ultimatum. 

 

Rey froze, her hand hovering over the taps. That was new. She considered returning to the office to calm them both, when Poe stormed out.

 

“I can’t talk to you until I’ve had some coffee.”

 

She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from reminding Poe the coffee was in the office with Finn. She was not going to get in between her two best friends. 

 

Poe glanced at Rey, his entire body tense. His eyes flickered from her to the office where Finn remained, then back to Rey. With a huff, he shook his head and went out to the side porch. 

 

Rey watched him pace the length of their outside patio, muttering to himself. It was best to let Poe stew. He had always been hot-headed and quick to react, usually before he thought through the ramifications of his actions. Instead, she went to check-in on her brother.

 

“Hey,” she knocked lightly on the door frame of the back room. “You alright?”

 

“No,” Finn grumbled from where he sat at a large table in the center of the room. 

 

It was where Rey held the staff meetings, but it was also where employees took their breaks. He was cradling his coffee, glaring at the stain of the wood. It was then Rey noticed his hand.

 

“Ooi, Finn,” she rushed over to the First Aid kit on the wall. “I think you should put a band-aid on that,” she suggested, handing over Neosporin and a large bandage. 

 

Finn thanked her, taking both and covering up the claw marks. “Beebee gets jealous.”

 

“I can see that.”

 

“I don’t know why he’s so attached to the damn thing,” Finn remarked.

 

“Probably for the same reason you’re so attached to me,” Rey teased, trying to lighten the mood. Finn gave her a small smile, before his sour face returned. “I promise, pizza and beer will make everything better.”

 

“Date night can’t fix this,” Finn insisted. “I was serious. He needs to decide whether he wants me to continue living with him or the cat. It’s getting worse, Rey. Today it was my hand but tomorrow, it could be my face or worse,” he made a face and glanced down at his groom. 

 

“Ewww,” Rey swatted him, “I do not need a visual, Finn!” 

 

The two siblings began to laugh. They had been with one another since Rey had been about twelve or thirteen. Ahsoka Tano, their foster mother, had taken Rey on when her former guardian, Unkar Plutt had been put under investigation. Once he was found guilty of child endangerment and abuse, Ahsoka had permanently kept Rey on. 

 

Finn had been her first real friend. For years, he was the only one she trusted. It took her a long time to open up to anyone, Ahsoka included, but eventually with a stable home and a routine, she had found a way to smile again. Eventually the smiles grew into laughter and now she had a family and friends she would do anything for. 

 

“Visual of what?” 

 

They both stopped laughing, gazing up at Poe in the doorway. 

 

“Hey,” he said, though his eyes were only on Finn. “Look about Beebee-.”

 

“Don’t,” Finn held up a hand, “just not right now, alright? It’s the first day of summer. I don’t want to have this conversation before we open.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The room fell silent. 

 

“I have some good news,” Rey announced, navigating them out of the awkward pause. “We passed the average estimation for profitability last month.”

 

“Great,” Poe grinned, then blinked, as if realizing something. “Wait, what’s average?”

 

Rey giggled. Leave it to Poe to cheer first, ask questions later. “Typically it takes two to four years to be profitable, though the new standard is closer to four because of how many new breweries are opening up nationwide.”

 

“And?”

 

“And, if we have a season better than last year - which I think we will - we should be profitable by Christmas!”

 

“Holy shit!” Finn’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “That’s great, Peanut!”

 

“Couldn’t come at a better time,” Poe agreed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “My wallet is pretty low. I’ve only got twenty bucks.”

 

“I think I have about five,” Finn commiserated.

 

“Well you both have me beat.” Rey held up her hands, making a large ‘zero’. She knew her accounts were at the minimum. It would change soon. 

 

She had a good feeling about today.

 

* * *

 

Ben Solo ran a hand through his hair, breathing a sigh of relief. His fourteen hour shift was finally over. He had managed to land the Boeing 787 twenty minutes ahead of schedule, which made both his passengers and his flight crew happy. 

 

“Ready for the cabin door to open?” his co-pilot Dolph Mitaka asked, radioing the tower to confirm their approach to the terminal. 

 

Between the long flight and Mitaka’s incessant chatter, all Ben wanted was a cold beer, a shower, and to go to bed — preferably for an entire day. 

 

“Cabin entry authorized,” Ben notified the flight attendants.

 

He remained in the cockpit, hidden behind the curtain, while Mitaka joined the crew to say goodbye to the passengers as they filed out of the plane. Once the last one had disembarked, he followed the rest of the crew off, nodding to the new crews and team of pilots taking over the next shift. 

 

As he proceeded through Naboo International, Ben turned his cell on. The number of alerts which popped up were obscene. For the amount of people who actually had his number, he wasn’t sure why they felt the need to text and call as often as they did. He suspected most were from his mother.

 

Knowing he couldn’t put it off forever, he started listening to the messages. 

 

“Ben, it’s mom.” 

 

 _Who else_ , he thought, rolling his eyes as he continued walking through the airport fray.

 

“I know you’re probably in the air now, but I wanted to see if you were planning on coming to the cottage at all this summer. Your room is all made up and we have plenty of food. I know they never feed you right when you fly.”

 

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, already regretting listening his choice to listen to the messages. He deleted the current one before his mother could finish.

 

“Ben, it’s me. You know, the woman who gave birth to you?”

 

_Ah, and now with the guilt trip._

 

“I ran into Poe Dameron today. Did you know he and his friends opened a brewery? It’s right by the ice cream shop your father and I used to take you to. I heard-.”

 

_Delete message._

 

“Ben, it’s mom. Again. Are you listening to your messages?”

 

He groaned. She was doing it again — using that self-righteous tone she did when she was attempting to needle him to doing something he didn’t want to do. 

 

“Artoo,” he heard her voice directed away from the receiver, “Drop it! You don’t know where that’s been!”

 

The call disconnected on her end before he could delete the message. 

 

“Hey Benny!”

 

He nearly dropped the phone as the overly exuberant voice of Poe Dameron came loudly over the speaker. Only Poe called him ‘Benny,’ and only Poe knew why. Ben loathed nicknames. 

 

“I saw your mom the other day. She mentioned you might be coming to the beach this season. It would nice to catch up. Why don’t you give me a call when you get into town?”

 

_No._

 

“And before you say no,” Poe added on the voicemail, as if he had known Ben would refuse (which he probably did). “I can get you free beer. It’s kinda my thing now, in case your mom didn’t get a chance to tell you. See you soon, Benny.”

 

Free beer did sound good.

 

Ben checked his watch, noting the time it was now. Tatooine was at least a ninety minute drive from the airport. He didn’t trust himself to drive just yet, so he checked into the airport hotel to shower and take a nap.

 

He’d get his beer when he woke up. Ben could stomach seeing Poe if it meant a free beer. 

 

 _Maybe a pitcher_ , he thought to himself, as he entered his room. 

 

Ben shot off a quick text to let his friend know he was coming, then went to the bathroom to clean up.

 

By the time he got out of the shower, he fell into the bed, still wrapped in his towel. 

 

The promise of a cold beer and salt air lingered in his mind. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as the doors had opened, Jakku Brew was at capacity. Apparently all of Rey’s work on social media had generated quite a buzz about their new summer ale and upcoming events. 

 

“I can’t keep up,” Finn huffed, as he shimmied between her and the taps. “The party on the porch ordered three more pitchers, and the group in the corner all want separate checks.”

 

“You take care of the checks,” Rey told him. “I’ve got the porch.”

 

She read Finn’s receipt and proceeded to pour out the requested brews. Balancing all three pitchers on a serving tray, she navigated through the crowd out to her waiting patrons. 

 

“I have one summer ale, one Dagobah Dark, and one Sith Stout,” she set each pitcher down as she announced their respective names. 

 

“Do you have a name for the summer ale yet?” One of the guys in the group asked.

 

“Not yet,” she smiled. “We’re having a naming contest at the end of summer. If you want to enter, there is a chance to win a free pint a day.”

 

The entire table cheered and asked her for entry slips, which she happily provided before returning inside to man the bar. 

 

Despite how tired she’d be when she finally crashed into bed tonight, Rey was happy. All of the new business was sure to get them towards their goal of being profitable. She could finally start paying her investors back and buy more than ramen and instant mac and cheese from the grocery store. 

 

Finn and Poe were just as busy as she was, though at the moment, they were huddled together at the end of the bar. As she came closer, she caught the tail-end of that conversation. 

 

“She’s not going to be happy about this?”

 

There was only one ‘she’ who worked at Jakku Brew, so Rey knew they were discussing her.  “Not going to be happy about what?” 

 

“H-hey Peanut,” Finn turned around, keeping his hands twisted behind his back. 

 

Rey arched a brow. “What are you trying to hide?”

 

“Nothing,” Finn replied, shifting his feet to move around as she got closer. It was clear he was attempting to keep her from something — something which he was holding behind his back. 

 

“Finn, we can see you, you know?” 

 

Poe facepalmed dramatically. Finn shot him an agitated look. “What?” Poe shrugged. “It’s not like you have a poker face either.”

 

Rey put her hands on her hips and stared down her two best friends. “Will someone please tell me what’s going on?”

 

“So funny story...” Poe started. 

 

Rey narrowed her eyes, already not liking his tone. Poe was acting nervous and Poe was never nervous. He was the happy, carefree schmoozer who sold the most pints out of all of them. Had it not been for his charisma (and his bankroll) Rey wasn’t sure she’d still be in business. 

 

“Yeah?” she asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. “How funny?”

 

“My friend is coming into town tonight, Ben Solo — I’ve mentioned him before — and I thought maybe after we close up you and he could-.”

 

“ _No_.”

 

“No?”

 

“Poe,” Rey groaned, grabbing a cleaning rag, as she moved away from them. “How many times do we have to run through this? I’m not interested in dating anyone right now. I have enough going on here.”

 

“But he wouldn’t take up a lot of your time,” Poe insisted, following her as she made her way around the bar to tidy up tables. “He’s at work all the time too, so there’s no reason for you to feel guilty.”

 

“No.”

 

“Sunshine.”

 

“No,” she said again, this time more firmly. He took a step back, unused to her sharp tone. “Poe,” she sighed, her voice coming out softer. “I’m not looking for anything long-term right now.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be a long-term thing.”

 

“Yes, it does,” Rey gave him a pointed look. 

 

He knew as well as Finn how she felt about relationships. If she was going to open up to someone, she had to trust them and earning Rey’s trust took time — lots of time — more time than a one night stand would offer. Rey didn’t do casual. 

 

“Ben’s been my friend since we were in kindergarten,” Poe placed a gentle hand on her arm. “He’s...complicated, but he’s a good guy. I swear on my mother’s grave, I wouldn’t set you up with a creep.”

 

Hearing him talk about Shara surprised Rey. Poe rarely brought up his parents. They had died when he was still in high school — car accident — and he still visited them once a year back in Chandrila. Other than his annual trip, he didn’t speak of them. 

 

Rey wasn’t sure if she should be concerned about Poe’s level of trust in this Ben guy, or insulted he felt she needed a date so desperately. 

 

“I’m fine,” she told him, “really.” Rey gave him a smile and moved on to the next table. 

 

She was too busy cleaning to notice him pull out his phone and shoot off a text.

 

* * *

  

Ben swore as his phone dinged for what felt like the hundredth time since he had left his hotel room in Naboo. His Bluetooth system announced it was Poe Dameron once again asking where Ben was. 

 

Groaning, Ben ignored the text, continuing to drive down the highway. He had the radio turned on, more for background noise than anything else. 

 

It had been years since he had taken the trek out to Tatooine. His parents lived year round in Chandrila but they still came out to their beachfront property regularly during the season. 

 

Even as a child, Ben had never liked the beach. The sand was coarse, rough, and irritating, and it got everywhere. It was impossible to get clean after a day at the beach. No matter how he showered, he was never able to fully get rid of the tiny particles. 

 

 _Kinda like Poe Dameron_ , he thought bitterly.

 

When Ben had woken up at the hotel, he had realized he had slept far longer than he had initially planned. He wasn’t on the road until after dark and now, as he approached the bridge to the island, he realized it was nearing ten. 

 

For a weeknight, that meant close to closing time, but for a beach town like Tatooine, that meant things were about to get busy. Summer brought heat waves, fish and a plethora of guests to the long narrow strip of island. 

 

He hit traffic as he merged onto the main road leading down the center of the island. Large SUV’s and several trucks honked at one another as families attempted to get to their destinations. He shook his head, resigning himself to sit in the fray and wait like everyone else. 

 

By the time Ben had pulled into Jakku Brew, he was ready for a beer. 

 

He hadn’t been expecting the rustic woodwork or the fresh herb garden off the patio, but as he walked towards the entrance the scent of mint and basil hit his nostrils. The mixed scent had a sharp freshness to it, both unique and inviting. 

 

Ben pulled the door open, finding the brewery just as crowded as the full parking lot suggested. There wasn’t an empty seat in the house. 

 

Amidst the crowd, he caught sight of a trio of brunette buns bouncing behind the bar. Intrigued, he moved towards the counter, intending to purchase a beer while he searched for Poe. His friend could get the next round. 

 

“Hi!” A cheery voice greeted him, as he sidled up to the bar.

 

Ben found himself staring at the most stunning pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen. The woman who was behind the counter — the one who had her hair tied up in three buns — was smiling at him, waiting for him to say something back. 

 

Of course, in that precise moment, Ben Solo couldn’t remember his own name let alone how to reply to her. 

 

“I’m sorry, Professor,” a female voice purred next to Ben.” I’d hate to be punished for my mistake.” He felt his cheeks turn scarlet and prayed his ears were covered by his hair, as he gaped at the pair next to him.

 

The woman, clad in a skin-tight black bodysuit, was sitting in the lap of a large man, presumably her boyfriend. She had cat eyes and sharp features. The second Ben looked at her, his mind started to scream, _Danger, Will Robinson. Danger!_

 

“Bazine,” the brunette bartender spoke to the dangerous woman. “I think you’ve had enough.” The woman ignored the bartender, smirking over her companion’s shoulder at Ben. “Grummgar,” the brunette slipped a sheet of paper across the bar towards the large man. “Your tab.”

 

“Thanks, Rey,” he replied, gruffly. He paid up, before turning his attention back to the woman in his lap. He whispered something in her ear which had her cackling. 

 

“You want to put what _where_?”

 

The two left, grabbing at one another as they navigated themselves outside.

 

Ben saw the bartender — Rey — roll her eyes, as she cleaned up their spot at the bar. He took the unoccupied seat, suddenly more interested in the bartender than what she was serving. 

 

“Regulars?” he asked, gesturing in the direction of the pair who had just exited.

 

“Unfortunately,” she shook her head, keeping her voice low. 

 

“Not very classy,” Ben remarked.

 

“Classy really isn’t Bazine’s style,” Rey returned. “Not that her boyfriend minds. But hey, as long as he pays up, I can’t really say anything.”

 

“Yeah, I guess your boss wouldn’t like that.”

 

Her eyes sparked with something at his words and she laughed. The sound reminded him of the first morning light — bright, warm and pure. He decided he wasn’t leaving his spot until he heard it at least once more. 

 

“Something funny?” he asked.

 

She ran her tongue over her lips. Ben was mesmerized by the movement. “I can tell you are a virgin.”

 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” 

 

“To Jakku Brew,” she clarified. 

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

She laughed again and he was convinced he could live a hundred years and never tire of hearing that sound. “I’m the boss.”

 

“Oh...” 

 

_Shit._

 

"I didn't realize," he replied. He looked like an idiot. Luckily, she didn’t seem to care.

 

“Happens all the time,” she flashed him a full smile with pearly white teeth. "I’m Rey Jackson. I founded Jakku Brew." 

 

Ben was surprised. When his mother had mentioned Poe had gone into business with friends, he hadn't imagined an attractive woman. The first thing that had come to mind was a horde of frat guys. The woman standing before him obviously could hold her own. Upon further inspection, he noticed her nails were cut short and her hands were calloused. She was a hard worker. He admired that. 

 

The shock must have been evident on his face, because she continued. "When your name is Rey, people automatically assume you're a man. It wasn't until people started coming in they realized I was the owner. Everyone thought my friend Poe was the main man when we first started up." 

 

"That's not really fair, is it?" Ben questioned. He did not want to talk about Poe. He wanted to know more about this woman who was made of sunshine and smiles. 

 

She shrugged. "Not a lot of women in this business."

 

"Well if more women were like you, there would be." He pinched himself under the bar counter, instantly chiding himself for being so forward. If he kept this up, he'd scare her off for sure.   

 

But Rey didn't run. She merely continued to grin at him, as her skin flushed. “You're sweet." Ben felt himself turn red at her compliment. It was clear she noticed, because she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "What can I get you?”

 

“Not sure. What’s good?”

 

Another laugh. Her joy was contagious. He was almost smiling himself now. 

 

“In my completely biased opinion,” she started, “I’m partial to the wheat beers, but you look like you’d prefer something darker. Like a stout?”

 

“That’s a neat trick,” he chuckled, his eyes never leaving hers as they conversed. “Are you a mind reader?”

 

“Only if you drink enough,” she joked back.

 

“I could, if you’re offering to try again later,” he was full on smiling now, “but I’d probably need you to call me a cab afterwards.”

 

“I think I can arrange that,” Rey beamed, her face practically glowing with the power of her smile. It lit up her entire face. Hell, it lit up the entire room.

 

“When do you close up?” Ben asked, unsure where his sudden confidence came from. He was not the type to strike up a conversation with a woman, but this wasn’t any woman. This was Rey, and she was as brilliant as a lighthouse, beckoning a lost ship home during a storm. He had a feeling he’d follow her wherever she led.

 

“Not for a while yet.”

 

“I’ll wait,” he promised.

 

“So one Sith Stout then?”

 

“I can get you the Stout, _sir_ ,” Poe appeared at Rey’s side, giving him a wink. 

 

“I wasn’t talking to _you_ ,” Ben growled. “I was talking to Rey.”

 

He saw her blush so prettily at his remark. The flush brought out her freckles in a way her tanned skin didn’t. He wanted to see her blush like that again and again. 

 

“I thought we were friends!” Poe cried, indignantly. “Jeez, you think you know a guy. What happened to your manners, Ben?”

 

Ben flipped him off, turning his attention back to Rey. There was something off about the way she was staring at him. The light in her eyes had dimmed and she wasn’t glowing anymore.

 

“Ben?”

 

“Yeah,” he extended his hand to hers, “Solo. Ben Solo.”

 

Her smile fell, as her eyes widened. She straightened up, backing away from the counter. “You are Ben Solo?” He nodded, wordlessly. “No way. I refuse,” she stated quickly.

 

He saw her panic and watched the array of emotions cross her face, as she moved further and further away from him. “But you just said-.”

 

“I didn’t know it was you!”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He flared at Poe, then focused back on Rey. 

 

“Look, I don’t know what Poe told you, but I don’t need your pity date or whatever you think this is,” Rey informed him. “I built this place from the ground up and I worked really hard to get here. I don’t need a man to complete me.”

 

Before he could respond, she shouldered her way past Poe, hastily distancing herself from both of them. Ben stared after the girl, as she stormed off towards the back room. She slammed the door behind her, shaking the frosted glass lettered with the words “Employees Only.”

 

“Well that could have gone better,” Poe said, patting his shoulder. “You really need to work on your people skills, Benny.”

 

“Fuck off,” Ben snapped, his eyes still on the closed door.

 

He knew he had yet to go to his parent’s cottage. He would need to head back to Naboo International Airport in a couple of days for his next trip and he was putting off seeing his father as long as he could.  The next few days would be torture if he had to suffer without any beer, and Jakku Brew was the only brewery on the island. So he lingered until closing time, waiting for Rey to come back.

 

She didn’t.

 

Eventually, Poe’s boyfriend — Finn — asked him to leave. He was nice enough about it, but Ben couldn’t hold back the icy glare he fixed the shorter man with. As he walked out, he gave one last glance over his shoulder at the closed door. 

 

It remained shut.


	2. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey apologizes. Ben shares a secret. And they both realize there is no denying their attraction to one another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my outstanding beta, [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) who turned this around in less than an hour. Check out her reylo fanfiction, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocalligraphy/pseuds/reylocalligraphy).

****

 

Rey’s pulse thundered in her ears. She sat in the back room with her hands in her lap, her right leg bouncing up and down with excess nervous energy.

  


Ben Solo was not at _all_ what she had expected.

  


When Poe had mentioned a friend from school, she had immediately thought the guy in question would be someone like Snap Wexley or Lou Bastian, each of whom Poe had previously set her up with. They had been his fraternity brothers at D’Qar University. Despite having graduated over a decade ago, they acted as if they were still living on campus. 

  


The man she had met tonight behaved nothing like those two. Ben had been intriguing, with his shoulder length raven locks and casual chic attire. When he spoke to her, she was surprised to find a shy, slightly awkward persona hidden underneath the ripples of broad muscles and pale flesh. 

  


No, Ben was not what Rey had expected at all.

  


Perhaps that was why she had hidden herself away. She had been far too fascinated by him, and it had made the truth of his interest in her all the more hurtful. 

  


Their effortless banter, which if she was honest with herself was shameless flirting, suddenly felt tainted. He wasn’t just a guy who had wandered in to check out her brewery. He was a plant. The only reason he had shown up tonight was as a favor to Poe. It had nothing to do with her.

  


And that stung more than she wanted to admit.

  


For the first time in a very long time, Rey had been genuinely attracted to someone. Ben was handsome. With his Romanesque features and a trail of moles adorning his milky complexion, he was stunning. Yet, physical looks had never been the sole motivator for Rey. Of course, Ben hadn’t only been handsome, he had been candid.

  


Or so she had thought.

  


A knock sounded on the door. “Peanut?” Finn called to her. “We’re all closed up. Can I say goodnight?”

  


“Come in,” she responded, standing up.

  


Finn entered with a rather ashamed-looking Poe trailing silently behind. “See you tomorrow around ten?”  


“Sounds good,” Rey nodded. He came to her, wrapping her up in a hug. “Get some rest, ok?”  


“Yeah, ok.”

  


“Uh, Rey,” Poe cleared his throat. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “About Ben-.”

  


“I can’t believe you did that, Poe!” she cried, unable to contain her frustration. “How many more of your friends are you going to force in here? I don’t want someone asking me to the movies or to dinner as a favor to you.”

  


His eyes widened. “Is that...is that what you think this was?”

  


“Of course! What else?”

  


“I admit,” Poe held up his hands in mock surrender, “I did make a mistake with the guys from Blue Squadron.” Rey and Finn both rolled their eyes at the name of Poe’s fraternity house. “But I never said anything about you to Ben. I actually invited him here for a drink and to catch up. Nothing more. I swear.”

  


Rey’s arms dropped to her sides. “What?”

  


“I wasn’t trying to set you and Ben up. I never even mentioned you when I asked him to come check the place out,” Poe clarified. 

  


For a moment, Rey felt as if she was suffocating. The floor tilted beneath her feet and suddenly she was overheating. 

  


_Oh no._

  


She had screamed at the man, basically attacked him because she had thought he was pitying her. But it had all been real. 

  


“I need his number.”

  


“Wait, what?” Finn gaped.

  


Poe was equally shocked, though there was a spark in his eyes. “You want his number?”

  


“To apologize,” she added, hastily. 

  


“Right,” Poe drawled sarcastically, but he was already digging out his phone. “There. I texted it to you.” He winked.

  


“Thanks,” she replied.

  


“If you two get married, I get to be the best man,” Poe stated.

  


Finn facepalmed, letting out a groan at his boyfriend’s attempt at humor. Only Rey didn’t think Poe was joking. The spark in his eyes had grown into a mischievous glint and he was full-on smirking at her. 

  


“Let’s go, before Rey rethinks her partnership with us.” Finn yanked Poe out by his shoulder. “Love you, Peanut. See you in the morning!” he called back to Rey. 

  


She followed then out, making sure to lock up behind them, before climbing up to her loft. The last message in her text window with Poe glowed invitingly on her phone’s screen. 

  


Rey bit the inside of her cheek, hoping she wasn’t making a mistake. 

  


* * *

 

 

Ben Solo stood outside 1977 New Hope Drive, staring up at the beach cottage he hadn’t visited in years. His parents’  house was less of a cottage and more of a beachfront manor, but all the homes in Alderaan Court were titled ‘cottage’ by the homeowner’s association. 

  


Coming back home had not been something he planned to do today, however Poe’s invitation had spurred him to drive to the island. After the disastrous end to his day, he was less than thrilled by the prospect of staying the night at the cottage.

  


Briefly, he wondered if he should get back in his car and check-in at a hotel instead. 

  


“Ben!”

  


_Too late._

  


His mother, Leia Organa-Solo, stood on the front porch, bathed in light from the doorway. “Come inside,” she waved him up. “Get out of the humidity.”

  


Grabbing his overnight bag from the backseat, he surrendered himself to spending the night. Each step he took along the walkway felt heavy and final. If his mother was waiting up for him, his father surely was as well.

  


God, he felt like he was a teenager again. There was no reason a man in his thirties needed his parents waiting up. He didn’t have a curfew anymore.

  


“Ben,” his petite mother threw her arms around him when he reached her, resting her cheek on his chest, as she pulled him close. 

  


“Hey mom,” he greeted her. Then, almost as an afterthought, “How did you know I was on my way?”

  


“Poe mentioned you’d be here,” Leia replied, releasing him. “It was nice of you to catch up with him. He always asks about you,” Leia continued, ushering him into the house.

  


“I see your priorities,” a gruff voice rumbled from off to the side of the foyer. Han Solo appeared in the archway, hands in his pockets, jaw set tight. “Sleep, beer, and then home.”

  


“Han!” Leia scolded. “He had a long flight. He needs to sleep.”

  


“It’s fine, mom,” Ben grumbled, readjusting the strap of his bag, as he ignored his father’s glare. “I’m just going to head up to bed.”

  


“Sure honey,” she patted his arm. “I laid out fresh towels on the dresser and there are clean sheets on your bed already.”

  


“Thanks,” he leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead. It was the least he could do, despite her constant guilt trips and meddling, Leia had tried over the years, which was more than he could say for his father. 

  


“Goodnight,” he told her, allowing her to get in one more brief hug. 

  


“Goodnight, Ben,” she called after him, as he climbed the stairs to the second story. 

  


His father said nothing.

  


Ben found his childhood bedroom in much the same state as he had left it. Closing the door behind him, he dropping his bag to the floor and proceeded to flop down on top of the mattress. The day’s events were catching up with him. 

  


He had half a mind to call Poe right now and ream him out for...well whatever it was he had done to make Rey react the way she had. Ben could see her face in his mind, the way it contorted and darkened upon hearing his name. What had Poe told her? 

  


In his jeans pocket, his cell began to vibrate. 

  


_Speak of the Devil._

  


Without checking the caller ID, Ben accepted the call and laid into his friend. “Dameron, you’ve got some nerve calling me after that stunt you pulled! I ought to-.”

  


“Ben?”

  


_Shit._

  


Poe did not have a British accent, and he was certainly not female. 

  


“ _Rey?_ ”

  


“Um...hi,” she stammered on the other end.

  


Ben pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead. _Idiot. If she wasn’t scared of you before, she is now._

  


“Hi,” he replied.

  


_Oh, perfect_ , his brain quipped. _The English language has infinite possibilities and you go with ‘hi’. Great start._

  


“About earlier,” Rey started, “I-I wanted to say sorry. I overreacted.”

  


Ben didn’t speak, too shocked by her apology to formulate a response. 

  


“I asked Poe for your number, so I could apologize,” she added when she realized he wasn’t going to say anything. She sounded unsure, not at all like the spitfire he had met at Jakku Brew. “I hope...I hope that was alright.”

  


If she had his number and had called him, now he had her number. He could return the gesture. He could text her when he had WiFi on the plane and...

  


Ben stopped his mind, before it ran too far ahead. He still hadn’t uttered a word. Rey was hanging on the line waiting for him and probably thinking he was a right asshole for not accepting her apology. 

  


“Yeah,” he quickly told her, sitting up on the bed. “Yeah, of course. I, um, I’m glad you called.”

  


“Yeah?” Her voice sounded a bit stronger now, almost hopeful. 

  


“Yeah,” Ben said again. “I’m not sure what Poe told you.”

  


“I’d rather not talk about it,” she stated, flatly. 

  


Good. He didn’t want to speak about Dameron either. He was much more interested in talking to Rey about her and when he could see her again. 

  


“So...” he drawled, coming up blank on what to say next. It had been a long time since he had spoken to a woman he was attracted to. In fact, it had been a long time since he had spoken to a woman. _Period_.

  


“So,” she laughed, the sound just as pleasant as he remembered. “What do you do for a living?”

  


“I’m a commercial pilot,” he informed her, relaxing. This was familiar territory. He could talk about his job easily. “I fly for the First Order.”

  


“Oh, wow! Really?” Rey seemed genuinely impressed. “That sounds exciting. You must get to see a lot of interesting places.”

  


“Not really,” he chuckled. “Just their airports.”

  


“Bummer.”

  


“What about you?” Ben tried to shift the conversation. There wasn’t much to tell her about himself. He preferred to know more about her. “Did you always want to own a brewery?”

  


“No,” she laughed once more and he imagined her laying on her bed, wherever she lived, smiling as she spoke to him. “It just kinda happened,” she admitted.

  


“How does starting a business just happen?”

  


Ben spent the next half hour listening to Rey’s voice, as she regaled him about her years in college, taking business and marketing courses. She told him about how she struggled to find a place to belong, never really fitting in and relying solely on her brother for companionship. When they hit a rough patch financially, she had gotten the idea to open Jakku Bree and the rest was history. 

  


At the end of her tale, Rey sucked in a breath. “Shit!”

  


“What?” Ben questioned, sitting up on the bed, suddenly on high alert. 

  


“Are you kidding me? It’s three in the morning!”

  


There was silence on the line for a moment and then she was laughing again. “Oh God, Ben, I’m so sorry! You’re probably bored to death and I’ve been talking your ear off.”

  


“No, no. Not at all,” he hastily reassured her. “I love hearing you talk.”

  


Silence.

  


_Oh, way to go, Ben. Could you be any creepier?_

  


“It’s my accent, yeah?” Rey teased.

  


“Maybe,” he chuckled, relieved she hadn’t hung up on him. 

  


“I honestly don’t even know how I still have it. I’ve been in the States as long as I can remember.”

  


“I like it,” Ben confirmed.

  


“I bet you hear a lot of fancy accents when you’re traveling,” she remarked. “Mine isn’t anything special.”

  


“I think you’re pretty special,” he said before he could stop himself. Ben inwardly groaned. So much for not being creepy. 

  


“You’re sweet,” Rey replied and Ben could hear the smile in her voice. “I, uh...still owe you that Stout, if you’re coming back tomorrow night,” she offered. “Well, technically I guess it’s tonight now.”

  


Ben grinned, unable to believe his luck. She wanted him to come back in. He would be there the minute they opened. He was going to shave and comb his hair and....

  


And he was due back at Naboo International in several hours for a flight to Istanbul.

  


_Shit._

  


Not so lucky.

  


“Ben? Are you still there?” Rey queried from the other end.

  


“Yeah, sorry,” he rapidly responded, “I can’t.”

  


“Oh.” He heard the disappointment in her tone loud and clear. She thought he was rejecting her. 

  


“Not that I don’t want to,” he insisted. “I have a fourteen hour flight tomorrow. I have to be back in Naboo by six o’clock.”

  


“Oh, right,” Rey sounded a bit more like herself, less deflated. She paused for a moment, then she proposed a new idea. “Wanna grab breakfast?”

  


* * *

 

 

Rey wasn’t sure what had prompted her to ask Ben Solo out. Part of her considered blaming it on the guilt she was still feeling over how she had treated him at the bar, but a much larger — more vocal — part of her told her it was because she wanted to see if he was as ripped underneath his button down shirt as she expected.

  


Then, there was the fact they had spent the better part of an hour on the phone earlier this morning. Rey never spoke that long to anyone, besides Finn or on occasion Poe — who she was still angry with. 

  


Ben had surprised her. He had been amazingly easy to talk to. After her initial uncertainty faded away, she had found herself rambling about her college curriculum and her decision to build Jakku Brew. When she had noticed the time, she had been stunned.

  


But Ben had never once stopped her or let on that he was uninterested. On the contrary, he seemed to hang on to her every word. 

  


Which only made her more nervous, as she opened the door to Maz & Chewie’s, the locals’ favorite breakfast spot. 

  


The little shack had been serving breakfast since 1937, though the current owners hadn’t been there the entire time. Charles ‘Chewie’ Bacca and his wife, Maz, had taken over the restaurant in the seventies, putting an addition on the shack and upgrading it to the famed restaurant it was today.

  


Each year Maz & Chewie’s won the Best of the Beach award in the breakfast category and for good reason. Chewie’s omelettes were legendary, and Maz’s baking skills were subpar to none. 

  


The second Rey entered the place, the elderly woman with Coke-bottle glasses came rushing forward. Her tanned skin wrinkled with excitement at seeing the young girl walk in.

  


“Rey!”

  


“Morning, Maz.”

  


The tiny woman clasped one of Rey’s hands in both of hers. “How are you, dear child? How did the first day of summer treat you?”

  


“Good,” Rey beamed. It had been an opening day like no other. The receipts told the story. The brewery had brought in more last night than it had the entire first week last summer. 

  


“That’s good,” Maz patted her hand, before glancing behind her. “Poe and Finn aren’t joining you today?”

  


“Oh, no,” Rey replied, trying not to blush at the thought of her kinda-sorta breakfast date. “Actually I’m meeting someone.”

  


Maz dropped her hand. “Ben.”

  


Huh? How did Maz know who she-

  


“Hey, Maz,” a familiar, deep voice uttered behind Rey. “Long time no see.”

  


Rey glanced over her shoulder to see Ben smiling at the owner. He then lifted his gaze to her. 

  


“Morning,” he greeted her, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. 

  


“Morning,” she replied breathlessly, this time not able to halt the flush which overtook her cheeks.

  


“You two are together?” Maz eyed them.

  


“Yes,” Ben answered without pause, “table for two.” He placed his broad hand across Rey’s lower back, trailing behind her as Maz led them to a small table in the back. “Thanks, Maz.”

  


“Don’t mention it, kiddo,” she pinched his cheek, practically gushing over them both, before she handed over menus. “Chewie will be out in a moment to say hi. Oh, it’s so good to see you, Ben.” Another cheek pinch and she was gone. 

  


Rey watched Maz’s retreating form. “So you know this place, then?” she surmised, turning back to Ben.

  


“Old friends of the family,” he admitted. 

  


“Everyone on the island knows Maz and Chewie,” Rey nodded, understandingly, as she picked up the menu. 

  


Ben reached across the table, taking one of her hands in his. “I’m glad you called last night.” Rey’s cheeks burned. “I didn’t like seeing you upset.”

  


She sighed, gnawing on her lower lip, the guilt returning. “I’m sorry again. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad at you,” she apologized. “Poe had been trying to set me up for years and with the stress of the first day of summer, I just lost it.”

  


“You don’t have to explain yourself,” he told her, giving her hand a squeeze. “Poe has never taken ‘no’ for an answer.”

  


“I know, right? He isn’t as great of a matchmaker as he claims to be,” she laughed.

  


“No,” Ben agreed, his eyes never leaving her face, “but this time, I think he got it right.” 

  


Rey felt herself melt. 

  


She had never experienced a connection to anyone the way she had with Ben. Even her relationship with Finn, who she loved and would do anything for, didn’t feel this way. This wasn’t like the failed attempts at dating she had stumbled through in high school or the even more painful dating scene in college. This felt real...it felt right. 

  


“Ben. Rey.”

  


The two gave a little jump and broke apart. A towering man with an overgrown beard stood aside of their table.

  


“Chewie,” Rey smiled warmly up at the older man, instantly standing. He always greeted her with a bear hug. 

  


“Hey Sunshine,” he embraced her, before turning to Ben. “Haven’t seen you around in a few years. How are you?”

  


“Good,” Ben answered. Rey noticed the grin had left his face, replaced with a blank expression, as though Ben was unsure how to handle the other man. “How have you and Maz been?”

  


Chewie stroked his beard, thoughtfully. “She’s a pain in my ass, that woman,” he grunted, then with a sigh, he added, “but I’d be lost without her.”

  


Rey could only smile in response. She couldn’t remember her real parents and her foster parents hadn’t been very loving, so she didn’t have anything to compare Chewie and Maz’s relationship to. She had to admit, it was humorous to see the nearly seven foot tall man glow when his barely five foot tall wife scooted past. They were an odd couple. 

  


“Where is your hair net?” Maz hissed, sidling up to her mammoth husband. 

  


Chewie shrugged.

  


She rolled her eyes, muttering to herself, “Why are you so hairy?”

  


“You like it, woman,” he protested, wrapping one large arm around her. 

  


“You better let me go, Charles A. Bacca before I-.”

  


“Before you what, dear?”

  


“On the count of three,” Maz threatened, sounding awfully mad. Rey’s gaze flickered to Ben, who was watching the spectacle with the same awe as her. 

  


“One.”

  


“Two.”

  


Chewie released his wife with a chuckle. “Anyone else smell that?” he joked, staring lovingly down at Maz. “I think she’s hot enough to fry an egg on her noggin’.”

  


“You best hope I don’t take a frying pan to your noggin’, Charles,” Maz grumbled, before rushing off to clean off some tables. 

  


Chewie took their orders and returned to the kitchen, leaving Rey and Ben alone at their table.

  


“So, Ben,” she grinned, “what’s your favorite movie?”

  


He dropped his eyes to the table and began fiddling with a napkin. Rey wondered if she had said something wrong. What had happened to the guy who had been all smiles and tender touches?

  


“Ben?”

  


“Promise not to laugh,” he demanded.

  


If Rey hadn’t noticed how the rapid shifts in Ben’s mood before, she may had thought he was being an asshole or at least odd, but over the last twelve hours or so, they had talked enough for her to recognize the changes in his behavior when he came upon a topic he was uncomfortable with. 

  


She followed his lead, tentatively reaching her hand out across the table until she was holding his. 

  


“I won’t laugh,” she promised.

  


Ben studied her face, uncertain if he should divulge his secret or not. After a moment, he sighed and quietly whispered the film.

  


“What?” Rey asked, honestly not able to make out the title.

  


“Frozen.”

  


She sat there, trying to school her expression. It wasn’t laughter working its way into her. It was shock. How did an intimidating pilot who looked like a GQ model select Frozen as his favorite movie? Had he even seen it, or was this his idea of a joke?

  


“Like Princess Anna and a talking snowman and Idina Menzel’s amazing number? That Frozen.”

  


Ben nodded.

  


Rey could only stare in disbelief. She had seen the film once and in her opinion, once was enough. It wasn’t her cup of tea. She preferred the earlier Disney animated movies like Beauty and the Beast, which she found romantic, and Mulan, which still made her cry.

  


“It was alright,” she finally responded. 

  


“That’s fine. I am more than happy to explain why Frozen is my favorite film,” said Ben, with a determined look upon his face.

  


Rey couldn’t stop herself from smirking. “Ok, enlighten me.”

  


“First, I like the fact the villain is actually a hero.”

  


“Hans?” Rey cried, incredulously.

  


“No, Elsa,” Ben corrected. “Originally she was meant to be the typical ice queen — a villain, but she creates her own path after a lifetime of abandonment and misunderstanding and becomes queen. How is that not iconic?”

  


“It is,” Rey relented. 

  


“Plus, it’s both ahead of its time and a classic,” Ben continued. “There are so many elements that follow the typical Disney fairytale arc, but with just enough notes to the current trend of society to make it relevant. It’s a perfectly choreographed musical.”

  


Rey was positive she had never seen anyone — least of all, a full-grown man — show so much passion for an animated movie. It was kind of adorable.

  


“Alright,” she smiled, giving his hand a squeeze, “I suppose I could give it another shot.”

  


“Do it,” Ben encouraged her. “You won’t regret it.” 

  


Maz brought over their breakfast — a stack of buttermilk pancakes for Rey and a western omelette for Ben.

  


As Rey dug into her impossibly fluffy meal, Ben turned the question back on her. “What’s your favorite movie?”

  


“The Mummy.”

  


“What? How can you watch that garbage?” Ben sat back in his seat, his breakfast forgotten.

  


“Hey!” she yelled at him. “I didn’t make fun of your pick. Don’t make fun of mine!”

  


“Mine was poetic. Yours is filled with historical inaccuracies and shoddy attempts at accents.”

  


Rey stuck her tongue out at him. “You are just jealous because Brendan Fraser looks good in suspenders.”

  


The second the words left her mouth, she inwardly cringed. Ben had no reason to be jealous of Brendan Fraser. Rey was one hundred percent certain he could pull off suspenders. Actually, she was one hundred percent certain he would look _amazing_ in only suspenders. 

  


_Now there’s an image._

  


Suddenly, she wasn’t that hungry....for pancakes. All she could think about was getting Ben out of his clothes and close enough for her to run her hands through his hair and up his torso. 

  


Maybe she could suggest a surfing lesson. No, that wouldn’t work. She didn’t know how to surf. Kayaking? Too far away. Beach volleyball? Nah, she didn’t want sand in places that were not sexy or comfortable. 

  


Her mind bolted down a dangerous path and her body reacted accordingly. She was out in public, dozens of people around her. Nevertheless, her skin felt hot to the touch and her stomach clenched with need. Rey shifted in her seat, her thighs rubbing together, as she tried to readjust and clear her head. 

  


Thankfully, Ben changed the subject and the after a few moments of normal dialogue, Rey was able to get back to her favorite breakfast food. 

  


They talked about other favorites — books, TV shows, music, places they had been — and all too soon it was time for Ben to leave. 

  


He paid, not allowing Rey to split it with him, as they had previously agreed upon. 

  


“I still owe you that Stout,” she reminded him, as he walked her to her Jeep.

  


“Don’t worry. I’ll be by to collect,” he promised. 

  


“Can I persuade you to collect sooner rather than later?” Rey inquired.

  


“What did you have in mind?”

  


_Just go for it, Rey._

  


Before she could psyche herself out, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up onto her tiptoes. The instant her lips brushed over his, Ben’s hands were gripping her hips, steadying her, as she swayed against him. He backed her up against the Jeep, his thumbs lazily stroking her sides through the material of her shirt. 

  


When he pulled back, Rey was certain she mirrored the same dazed expression on his face. 

  


“I get off Thursday morning,” he told her. “I’ll be at the bar when you open.”

  


* * *

 

 

They had agreed to go out again, as soon as Ben got back to town, but when Ben arrived at Naboo International, he texted Rey. 

  


He wasn’t going to last fourteen hours, if he didn’t talk to her again before he boarded. Ben wanted to stay connected to her. He was determined to prove to her he was interested in her because of who she was, not because of anything Dameron had said.

  


**Ben: Wish me luck. It’s a fourteen hour leg with a co-pilot who talks too much.**

  


**Rey: Good luck! Though I think you underestimate yourself. We talked all morning.**

  


It was true. Between ordering their food and consuming it, the conversation had never once lagged. Ben had found speaking with Rey was effortless. Regardless of their horrendous first meeting, they had fallen into a comfortable flow, swapping stories and sharing the details of their day to day lives. 

  


If Rey had been his copilot, he was convinced his trip would be a breeze. As it was, he was scheduled to fly with Armitage Hux, another long-serving First Order employee and one who was the bane of Ben’s existence. 

  


Hux preferred to vent during his flights, often diving into a positively boring rant about one thing or the other. Ben usually tuned him out, but it would be a challenge considering this leg was far longer than any he had completed with Hux before. 

  


Unable to put it off any longer, he made his way into the terminal and through the employee security check. 

  


Once through, he checked his phone. He was rewarded with a text notification from Rey.

  


**Rey: I feel like we should go mini-golfing next time you’re in town. Though fair warning, I’m the reigning champ at the Launch Bay.**

  


Ben smirked at his screen. He knew that Rey had a competitive streak. That could be fun. He quickly typed out a reply.

  


**Ben: You’re on, Jackson. I’ll have you know last time I played at the Launch Bay, I got a hole in one.**

  


It wasn’t until after he hit send, he realized the double entendre. 

  


He flushed, wondering if Rey would pick up on it. He didn’t have to wait long, before she responded. 

  


**Rey: Shall we raise the stakes, Solo?**

  


**Ben: Name your terms.**

  


**Rey: You first.**

  


**Ben: If I win, you let me take you out on a real date. Flowers, fancy restaurant, the works. Ok?**

  


**Rey: Ok, but if I win, we go swimming after I close up the brewery.**

  


Ben groaned. He hated the beach. Sand. He navigated through the crowds of people at the airport, as he made an excuse. 

  


**Ben: I don’t have a bathing suit.**

  


**Rey: You won’t need one ;)**

  


He nearly walked into a wall, upon reading her reply.

  


Ben decided on two things right then and there. First, he could brave the sand for one night. And second, he was going to let Rey win. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TWD August/September prompt challenge, I used six of the remaining dialogue prompts in this chapter:  
> "Anyone else smell that?"  
> "How can you watch that garbage?"  
> "That's fine. I am more than happy to explain why Frozen is my favorite film," said Ben.  
> "Are you kidding me? It's three in the morning."  
> "On the count of three."  
> "Why are you so hairy?"


	3. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben realizes he like _likes_ Rey and she realizes her feelings go beyond what Ben can do to her with his hands. And the employees at Jakku Brew come to an understanding over Beebee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/). You can read her fantastic stories [reylocalligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocalligraphy/pseuds/reylocalligraphy/works). 
> 
> To house [TWD](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) Flydam. This one is for all you babes!

 

True to his word, when Rey went to open the doors Thursday morning, Ben was there. He was holding a white paper bag in one hand and a travel carrier with coffee in another. 

  
  


“What’s all this?” she laughed, unable to contain her joy at the sight of him and his unnecessary gifts. 

  
  


“I know you said on the phone you weren’t really a flowers kind of girl, so I improvised,” he told her, as she ushered him inside the brewery and back towards the break room. He paused on his way in to kiss her on the cheek. Rey blushed instantly. 

  
  


“You already know me so well,” she commented. 

  
  


“That’s the idea, sweetheart,” he told her, setting down the treats, while Rey grabbed some napkins and plates from their breakfast nook.

  
  


“Sweetheart?” She raised an eyebrow.

  
  


“Too much?” He asked, studying her reaction.

  
  


“I’ve never been called a sweetheart before,” she shrugged, feeling rather pleased by his use of the name. Pet names were a sign of fondness and gave her hope this wasn’t merely a summer fling. 

  
  


Ben came around behind her, as she set up their breakfast. He wove his arms around her waist, drawing her to him so her back was pressed to his chest and he could rest his chin on the top of her head. 

  
  


“You should be called all things that are sweet,” he decided. 

  
  


“Honey.” He kissed her temple.

  
  


“Sugar.” He brushed back her hair to kiss her neck. 

  
  


“Muffin.” He trailed a line of kisses from her collarbone to her shoulder blade. 

  
  


“Baby cakes.” He continued the little pecks down her arm, leaning as he did. 

  
  


“Sweet cheeks.” He knelt at her side, holding onto her hips as he placed a kiss right at the seam of her shorts. 

  
  


Rey lost all interest in food, suddenly in the mood for something else. The temptation of dragging Ben up to her loft was barely deniable. 

  
  


_ Slow down, Jackson,  _ she chided herself.  _ You’ve known him for less than a week. _

  
  


Since Ben had returned to Naboo International, they hadn’t gone more than half a day without talking. He found ways to message her during his long flights, often popping out of the cabin to shoot off a quick text to her to say he was looking forward to their date or tell her he was thinking of her. 

  
  


When he wasn’t flying, he called. Rey found that no matter where she was — in bed about to fall asleep, at her desk crunching the numbers, or out on a supply run — she always picked up the phone. She wanted to hear his voice.

  
  


The texting was nice. It allowed them to check in on one another, but hearing his voice — smooth and deliciously thick like caramel — was a more fulfilling experience. 

  
  


And having him here — physically touching her — was beyond satisfying.

  
  


It had been years since she felt aroused by anyone’s touch, but every tiny press of Ben’s lips and caress of his hands sent fire rippling through her body, converging in her core. 

  
  


“Ben,” she breathed, trying her damndest to remember why it was a bad idea to take him upstairs and have her way with him. 

  
  


“Rey.” He was standing again, his hands still on her hips, keeping her in place, as he kissed the back of her neck. “The treats in that bag aren’t as sweet as you.”

  
  


“So we’re not eating breakfast then?” she questioned, mockingly.

  
  


“We could, if you’re hungry,” he offered. “I’d much rather eat if  _ off _ of you.” 

  
  


She hummed, leaning into the sensation, as her hands reached up behind her to tangle in his hair. It was as soft as it looked and she considered asking him how he had time to maintain such gorgeous locks while traveling constantly. The thought was quickly pushed from her mind, when he rolled his hips against her. 

  
  


Rey wasn’t the only one aroused. 

  
  


“Maybe we should go upstairs,” she suggested, not trusting herself to remain here a moment longer. 

  
  


“Mmm, what’s upstairs?” he asked, not pausing in his exploration of her. While his lips and teeth mapped pathways across her flesh, his hands roamed over her hips, her thighs, her torso, and up to her breasts.

  
  


“My apartment,” Rey informed him. He froze. She swallowed, instantly worried about her living arrangement. Was he bothered she lived above the brewery? They hadn’t really discussed it before. “It’s not much,” she hastily explained, “but it took all my savings to open this place up and I couldn’t afford anything else.”

  
  


“It’s perfect,” Ben said. Rey breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m already in love with the commute.” 

  
  


And then he was hoisting her up over his shoulder. 

  
  


“Ben!”

  
  


“Which door?” he queried, ignoring her half-hearted protests at his caveman-like antics. 

  
  


“Second to the right.”

  
  


_ And straight on ’til morning.  _

  
  


* * *

 

Ben Solo had not planned on taking Rey to bed on their second — well technically third — meeting but he couldn’t deny how he felt about her. 

  
  


He was instantly attracted to the brewery owner. Who wouldn’t be? Her skin was sun-kissed with a smattering of adorable freckles. Her hair was a lovely shade of chestnut brown with streaks of gold from her time spent outside. Her smile was composed of petal-soft pink lips and perfectly white teeth. She was a dream come to life. 

  
  


But she was more than a pretty face.

  
  


During the past few days, the more they had texted and spoken on the phone, the more he fell for her. Rey was clever. He had assumed as much, since she was running her own business, rather successfully, he might add. She was constantly thinking up new ideas for beer recipes, marketing initiatives and ways the brewery could give back. 

  
  


Her success wasn’t only hers. She wanted to share it with Tatooine and help build up their small business offerings to implore tourists to support small-town America. Rey was, if nothing else, a compassionate person. She was always thinking about the bigger picture. 

  
  


It made Ben want to do more with his own life. On his final flight to Naboo International, he had asked Mitaka about the First Order’s charitable efforts. His co-pilot has mentioned the program was limited and mostly used as a PR mechanism, which didn’t sit well with Ben. 

  
  


The First Order was an international commercial airline. The company had the funds to help an entire third world country. They could spare the money and man-hours to do a few larger scaled projects around the world. Ben had made a mental note to follow-up when he went back on shift. 

  
  


For the moment, though, all his thoughts were on Rey. 

  
  


She had been a beam of pure light when he had arrived earlier, all smiles and infectious bubbly energy as she greeted him. He had picked up donuts and coffee with the intention of sharing breakfast with her, but that idea went out the window the second he got his hands on her. 

  
  


There were very few things in Ben’s life which he would classify as perfect — his job, because it kept him busy and paid well; his hair, which always seemed to fall the right way without much effort; and finally Rey. She fit with him, like the final piece of his childhood Erector set snapping into place. 

  
  


_ A perfect match. _

  
  


So when she had mentioned she lived upstairs, he stalled. Their morning together and the proximity of her home was all too perfect. Ben wondered when the floor would fall out from under his feet. He wasn’t used to things going well for him. 

  
  


But she was there, standing in front of him, responding to his caresses and inviting him into her home — her life. 

  
  


He carried her up to her loft, delighting in the way she giggled and allowed him to take her. It wasn’t the most dignified position, but there was an inherent need blossoming within Ben to prove himself to Rey in the most primal way. 

  
  


At the top of the stairs, he paused, taking in the space. There was an office set-up to his immediate right and a loveseat and armchair to his left, circled around a small TV. Further back was a wardrobe and end table, blocking in a bed.

  
  


_ Target acquired. _

  
  


Ben wasted no time in moving them onto it, dropping her down, before crawling on top of the mattress after her. 

  
  


Rey’s giggles had stopped, her eyes glazed over with desire. She felt it too. 

  
  


“C’mere,” she crooked a finger at him, beckoning towards where she was laying back against the pillows. 

  
  


Dutifully, Ben wriggled forth, keeping himself propped up on his hands and knees so as not to crush her. When he positioned himself directly above Rey, she entwined her hands behind his neck, pulling him down and herself up to meet in a kiss.

  
  


Ben felt the charge of their joint passion shoot through him, crackling like lightning. The rumble of thunder rolled through his mind, as his raw desire descended upon him. Rey was the perfect storm — a mixture of an alluring body, welcoming and pliant to his touch and a sharp mind, quick to catch on and even quicker to instigate.

  
  


He had it bad for this girl. 

  
  


“Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?” Ben asked, as he pulled back. 

  
  


“What’s stopping you from taking action?” Rey smirked. 

  
  


_ Oh, yeah, she was perfect. _

  
  


“Nothing,” he grinned, one hand sliding up under her t-shirt. “Nothing at all, sweetheart.”

  
  


He cupped her breast through her bra, reveling in how she moaned and lifted her hips, as he did. Ben repeated the attention on her opposite breast. Rey yanked him back down, crashing her lips against his. This kiss was hungrier, a mashing of teeth and lips. It only heightened Ben’s need. Already, he was hard in his pants and he lowered himself to cant his pelvis against her. Rey moaned into his mouth, her fingers tightening in his hair. 

  
  


Ben lost himself in the sensations — the sounds and the feel of Rey beneath him. It was intoxicating. He could die a happy man knowing he had produced her little gasps and moans. There was a power in how he was able to elicit such noises from her. 

  
  


And the feel of her — there was nothing to compare it to. She was warm and comforting, like a security blanket he wanted to wrap himself up in and never let go. 

  
  


This was it for him. 

  
  


The realization struck him violently, like being doused in ice water to wake up. 

  
  


Rey — this beautiful, brilliant woman under him — was the only one he wanted and the only one he would ever want again. She was the endgame. 

  
  


Ben started to back up — to say something or do something, he hadn’t decided yet — when a shout called up to the apartment.

  
  


“Peanut! You got us donuts? How early did you get up?”

  
  


Immediately, the couple broke apart. Ben was pleased to see the effect he had had on Rey. Her lips were tinged red and slightly swollen. Her skin was flushed and her hair was tousled. Of course, she still looked gorgeous. He was convinced there was never a time she wouldn’t look gorgeous. 

  
  


“Peanut?” he teased.

  
  


“My brother’s nickname,” she informed him. “And if my brother is here then so is-.”

  
  


She was cut off by the sound of someone bounding up the stairs. “Hey Sunshine, you didn’t have to- Ben!”

  
  


“Didn’t you ever hear of knocking, Dameron?” Ben growled from where he was still hovering over Rey. 

  
  


“Uh....” Poe glanced at Ben’s peeved face, then at Rey, who had gone even redder, and then back at Ben. A wide grin appeared on his face. He gave them a double thumbs up, as he backed away. “Nice. Have fun, you two!”

  
  


He raced down the stairs the same way he had come, making a point to slam the door shut. 

  
  


“Ugh,” Rey groaned, her head flopping back into the pillows. “He’s going to be insufferable after this.”

  
  


Ben had been angry with Poe before, but now he was livid. His childhood friend had made Rey uncomfortable. It was the last thing Ben wanted her to be, especially given how strongly he felt about her and their budding relationship. 

  
  


Trying to get back to where they had left off, he ducked his head, kissing her neck. It seemed to be her sweet spot. “Do you want me to go down there and tell them to leave?”  he offered.

  
  


_ Please say yes. Please say yes. _

  
  


“No,” Rey mumbled, “I need to give them the list of to-do’s for opening anyway.”

  
  


“Do you?” Ben challenged, his hand toying with the waistband of her pants. “I mean, isn’t that what your employees do every day?”

  
  


“If by employees you mean my brother and his boyfriend,” she laughed, “then yes, but as you can see, they require supervision. They tend to make stupid choices.”

  
  


“Alright,” Ben relented, resting his forehead against hers, “but we’re not done yet.”

  
  


“I know,” Rey replied, playfully, angling her head to kiss him. “I still have to kick your ass at mini-golf.”

  
  


“We’ll see.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

The Launch Bay was a sci-fi themed miniature golf course located along Beach Road. Rey drove them over in her Jeep, ignoring Ben’s protests when he offered to take them in his posh two door sports car. 

  
  


“It will get sand in the undercarriage,” she had dismissed him, climbing into her seat. 

  
  


Ben had eventually clambered up and they chatted about their plans for the weekend, while she navigated down to milepost ten, where the Launch Bay was located. 

  
  


As it was still morning, they were the only two on the golf course. Since she had driven, Ben paid for their admission. “You fly, I buy,” he told her, chasing the comment with a kiss to keep her from fighting him on it.

  
  


He knew her too well.

  
  


They strolled to the first hole, where Ben waved her forward. “Ladies first.”

  
  


Rey grinned. “You’re going to lose, Solo.”

  
  


She had always been a competitive child. If she had ever gone to a therapist, she was sure they would have told her it stemmed from her lack of stability living in the foster home with Plutt. While she had been there, she had had to scavenge parts in a junkyard. The more parts she brought in, the more likely she was to be rewarded with food. Thus, a competitive instinct was necessary for her survival.

  
  


Rey lined up her shot and gave the yellow golf ball a firm hit. It rolled across the green, bouncing off a side wall and coming to a stop less than an inch from the cup. 

  
  


“Oh!” she cried excitedly, jumping up and down. 

  
  


“Yeah, yeah,” Ben grumbled, but his lips twitched from the smile he held back. 

  
  


He went next, landing his putt further down the green. At the end of the hole, Rey had two and Ben had three strokes. 

  
  


They continued on, Rey teasing him and attempting to distract him as he sunk each of his putts, while Ben regarded her silently each time she came up to the mat.

  
  


By the time they reached the halfway point, a few families had trickled into the Launch Bay and the sounds of cheerful children and their parents provided additional background noise to Rey and Ben’s contest. 

  
  


Despite being in the lead, Rey was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the game. Around the seventh or eighth hole, she had come up behind Ben to cover his eyes with her hands while he lined up his putter. Due to their height difference, the position had her pressed against his back — his well-defined, muscles for days back — and up on her tiptoes. 

  
  


Leaning into him shouldn’t have had such an effect on her, but after their morning her mind instantly went to what those muscles could do for her. All she could think of was finding a way to pick up where they had left off. 

  
  


Which was why she hit her ball into the sand trap by accident instead of sinking her putt. 

  
  


“No,” Rey gasped, watching as her chance at victory suddenly took a nosedive. 

  
  


Getting Ben naked in the water had been her motivation for playing this game. After feeling him on her this morning, she was far more interested in skinny dipping than going to a fancy dinner. 

  
  


They could go to dinner afterwards and then have dessert. Or start with dessert and then go to dinner and have both? 

  
  


_ Both. Both sounds good. _

  
  


“I thought you were a champ,” Ben tutted at her, lining up his shot. “If I sink this one, I could tie things up.”

  
  


Rey inwardly groaned. She couldn’t let that happen. She needed to win. 

  
  


Ben did sink his shot, earning a hole in one which immediately brought them to a tie, as it took Rey a full six shots to get her ball in the cup. 

  
  


“How about Twin Moons Grille?” Ben suggested, as they walked to the next hole. “They are supposed to have excellent scallops.”

  
  


As delicious as fresh seafood sounded, for once Rey wasn’t thinking with her stomach. She was thinking with...well, not her stomach. 

  
  


“The game isn’t over yet, Solo,” she reminded him, coming off more confident than she felt. 

  
  


“Kinda feels that way,” he winked. 

  
  


Rey felt her cheeks heat up. What was wrong with her? She had gone all her life without being such a hopeless flirt and falling all over herself because of a guy. Given her background, she didn’t ever want to rely on anyone. 

  
  


It had taken Rey a long time and several ‘no’s’ from the bank before she allowed Poe and Finn to be there for her and the brewery. That was her business. It was her career and it was important but what Ben was affecting was even more so. He was after her heart — the most carefully guarded part of herself. 

  
  


She was scared to let him in and terrified of not all at the same time. He seemed too perfect, too right, as if whoever was upstairs had made him for her. What if she messed it up? 

  
  


“Are you going to take your shot, Jackson?” Ben’s taunting query pulled her back to the task at hand. 

  
  


Rey stepped up to the mat, depositing her yellow ball in the center spot. As she aligned herself with the mat, Ben came up behind her, placing his hands over her own and curling his massive form around her.

  
  


As if he knew her inner struggles, he whispered in her ear. “Let me help you with this.”

  
  


She allowed him to guide her motions, fighting to keep her breathing regulated and not permit herself to get carried away due to his proximity. 

  
  


“Just a tap,” Ben instructed, helping her control her swing. She watched as the ball traveled down the pitch, before circling to the right and dropping into the cup. “Perfect,” Ben praised her, kissing the top of her head. 

  
  


Warmth spread through her. It wasn’t the heat of arousal which she had felt previously. This was comforting and secure, washing over her like a safety net. It was blissfully simple. Like Ben, it just felt right, as if it was meant to be.

  
  


The second he let her go, she was cold. Without him, she felt an emptiness expand in her, a void she hadn’t known she had up until now. What was happening to her? 

  
  


Ben took his shot, going about the their play without a care. Meanwhile, Rey was bombarded by her thoughts. Her mind felt like a tennis match. She went back and forth over how bad or good the idea of continuing her pursuit of Ben Solo was.

  
  


**Pro:** He was a kind man, very thoughtful and attentive.

  
  


**Con:** He wasn’t around much. Along with her chaotic schedule, that meant limited time to spend with one another.

  
  


**Pro:** Ben was built like a tree, and she was eager to see how far he’d let her climb.

  
  


**Con:** Rey had limited experience in the bedroom and was nervous about rejection for making a rookie mistake.

  
  


**Pro:** He seemed to like her a lot, at least enough to spend all his free time with her, which was a sign he wanted more than sex.

  
  


**Con:** ...

  
  


Actually Rey couldn’t come up with another con. 

  
  


**Pro:** He brought her donuts and coffee instead of flowers.

  
  


**Pro:** Ben had a sense of humor. He wasn’t over the top, and his sarcasm was the perfect blend of dry and typical humor. 

  
  


**Pro:** She could talk to him for hours and not get bored. Holding a conversation with him was effortless and comfortable. 

  
  


_ Kinda like being in his arms. _ Which reminded her...

  
  


**Pro:** Ben Solo kissed like a man dying of thirst and you were the largest glass of water he could find. 

  
  


**Pro:** His hands were as broad as the rest of him, easily spanning across more than half the width of her back. 

  
  


Which made her wonder what else on him was broad. 

  
  


“Last chance, Jackson.”

  
  


“Huh?” Rey glanced up, noticing they had reached the final hole at the Launch Bay. 

  
  


“Do you need me to run through the terms of our bet?” Ben offered, a teasing curl to his lips. 

  
  


“No,” she huffed, jokingly shoving him aside, as she positioned her ball. 

  
  


Ben crowded her, standing just behind her close enough to touch but a breath away. Rey wasn’t sure if he was trying to drive her mad with want or he was merely trying to win. 

  
  


She could smell him — a pleasant blend of male musk, sage, and - was that a hint of black licorice? Rey despised the poor excuse for candy, but on Ben it smelled wonderful. 

  
  


“Anytime now, sweetheart,” he chuckled behind her. She was more than grateful she was facing away from him, so he couldn’t see the red tint on her face. 

  
  


Rey putted the ball, watching on baited breath as the yellow orb shot across the green before coming to pause at the lip of the cup. It teetered on the edge but didn’t go in. 

  
  


_ No! _

  
  


“Nice shot,” Ben said from behind her with a smug tone. 

  
  


He got in position and hit his ball in a perfect arch up over the hill obstacle and to the the eighteenth hole. Rey watched as the ball rolled closer and closer, her fingernails digging into the palm of her hand as she did. 

  
  


His ball tapped hers, ricocheting off to the left, while hers popped into the cup.

  
  


“Yes! Haha, take that Solo!” she cheered, the tension falling away in lieu of her victory. 

  
  


“Oh, I will,” Ben grinned, looping an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her to him, his other hand cradling her face as he brought her in for a kiss.

  
  


She was vaguely aware of their putters dropping, forgotten, onto the cement path, as Ben’s arms trapped her against his chiseled chest. She could feel his muscles flexing beneath the thin material of his shirt, whichreminded her why it had been so important to win their little game. 

  
  


Her hands framed his face, keeping him in her orbit, as she returned the kiss. Ben groaned when she — not so innocently — rocked into him. His hands slunk low on her body, reaching to grab her and lift her up. Rey’s legs automatically linked around his hips, trapping him as effectively as he had trapped her. 

  
  


They may have spent the rest of the morning making out that way, had it not been for a disgruntled mother clearing her throat rather loudly behind them. 

  
  


Rey and Ben broke apart. Ben sheepishly set her down, keeping one hand linked to hers. “Excuse us,” he muttered. 

  
  


“This is a family establishment,” the woman snapped.

  
  


“Apologies,” Ben returned, calmly, as Rey retrieved their putters from the ground. “Ready, sweetheart?”

  
  


She nodded.

  
  


He leaned in, as they made their way off the course, whispering in her ear, “I think I need to get you home now.”

  
  


* * *

 

Ben was glad Rey had insisted on driving. He was fairly certain if he had had to get behind the wheel of a vehicle at that point they wouldn’t have made it a mile up the road before he was pulling off to the side to tug her into the backseat.

  
  


As it was, Rey’s beat-up Jeep wasn’t build for privacy with its roofless configuration. And Ben didn’t want their first time to be in the back of her car, though it was a possible option for later. 

  
  


No, right now all he wanted to do was get her upstairs in her apartment — alone — and have his way with her. He had purposefully made sure she won so he’d have an excuse to get her naked, but it appeared he had no need. She was just as keyed up as he was. 

  
  


When she parked in her spot behind Jakku Brew, he had never been happier to see the doors of the brewery. 

  
  


What he wasn’t happy to see was her employees — his friend and her brother — arguing when they entered. 

  
  


Rey stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the two men yelling. Ben came to a halt aside of her, the sight of her worry-filled face killing his erection immediately. It appeared neither of the men had noticed Ben and Rey standing in the doorway. 

  
  


“I told you that beast needs to go!” Finn was shouting.

  
  


“And I told you, Beebee stays,” Poe snapped back.

  
  


Ben wasn’t sure who this Beebee was but judging by the way Finn’s expression changed, Poe had said the wrong thing.

  
  


“Then you’ve made your choice? You pick that hairball over me?”

  
  


_ Hairball? _

  
  


“Beebee is a rescue. He has no one but me, Finn,” Poe insisted, his anger ebbing. 

  
  


_ Oh, so it was a dog? _

  
  


“I thought you were serious about us,” Finn retorted. “We’ve been living together for over a year and I’ve tried — boy, have I tried — to get that devil to like me, but he doesn’t like anyone. Just you!”

  
  


“He’s just shy with strangers,” Poe explained. 

  
  


“Shy? Is this shy?” Finn yanked his long-sleeved t-shirt up to reveal a long line of claw marks. 

  
  


_ So a cat then... _

  
  


This was why Ben was a dog person. Cats were evil. 

  
  


“I’ll get the first aid kit,” Rey announced. Both men whipped around in her direction, finally noticing their audience.

  
  


“Shit, Rey,” her brother dropped his head, embarrassed she had caught them fighting.

  
  


Finn followed his sister into the back room, while Poe cursed under his breath and took a seat at the bar. Ben joined his friend, leaving Rey to tend to her brother’s wound.

  
  


“Your boyfriend seems nice,” Ben commented, cringing as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He hadn’t meant to be ironic.

  
  


“Sorry you and Rey walked into that,” Poe sighed. “I didn’t want to talk about it here at work, but he’s been simmering all morning and it just kinda boiled over.”

  
  


“Yeah,” Ben agreed, glancing over at the break room door. “But you care about him, so why aren’t you cleaning him up and apologizing?”

  
  


“Because love makes you an idiot,” Poe grumbled, holding his head in his hands. 

  
  


“You were always an idiot. Love hasn’t changed you at all,” Ben patted his friend on the back as reassuringly as possible. 

  
  


Poe chuckled, lifting his face to stare at Ben. “You’re an ass, Solo. You know that, right?”

  
  


“Of course,” Ben laughed, “but for some reason, you’re still my friend.”

  
  


“For some reason,” Poe nodded, but his expression was serious now. Then he hugged his friend. “You better not fuck with our girl, you hear me?” Poe threatened, doing a complete 180 on Ben. 

  
  


“Uh...”

  
  


“I’m serious, Ben,” Poe added, as he pulled back. “She’s practically my sister too. I’m happy she’s happy, but I swear to God, if you hurt her, I will end you.”

  
  


“You don’t have to worry,” Ben assured him. “I like her.”

  
  


“Oh,” Poe rolled his eyes, “ok, well, if you like her.”

  
  


“No, I mean I really like her,” Ben insisted. 

  
  


Poe’s eyes widened. “Like her? Or  _ like _ her?”

  
  


“Is there a difference?”

  
  


“Oh yeah,” Poe snorted. “Believe me. When you know, you know.”

  
  


Ben caught movement to the side, finding Rey in the doorway of the employee break room. 

  
  


“I know,” Ben mumbled, only loud enough for Poe to hear. 

  
  


Finn and Rey joined them at the bar, all four sitting in silence for a moment. The air was thick with tension and an influx of emotions. 

  
  


Eventually the quiet proved to be too much for Rey’s brother, as he blurted out, “I hate you, but I love you. How am I supposed to know what to do with that information?”

  
  


“Shut up and marry me,” Poe announced, just as suddenly.

  
  


The entire room stilled. Poe was locked onto his boyfriend, waiting for a response, while Ben felt his own breath hitch. He felt like he had walked onto a movie set during a pivotal scene. Was this really happening?

  
  


“ _ Yes _ .” 

  
  


It was happening. 

  
  


Ben ventured a look at Rey, who was eyeing him back, just as surprised. 

  
  


Really there was no surprise to his regarding the actual act. His friend had always been quick to take action and it appeared to Ben that Poe had been heading in this direction for a long time. Living with someone for over a year must have been some kind of record for the guy. Like Rey, her brother was obviously something special. However, Poe’s proposal….well Ben had expected Poe to put more effort into it. Being proposed to during a heated argument didn’t seem romantic to Ben. 

  
  


It felt like a cop-out. It felt too much like his parents. 

  
  


“So...,” Rey glanced warily up at him.

  
  


“So that just happened,” Ben commented, sliding his hands in his pockets. 

  
  


“Yeah,” she gazed over at the two men in disbelief. “Weird, right?”

  
  


“What’s weird about it?” he questioned.

  
  


“How do you propose when you are in the middle of fighting?”

  
  


Ben shrugged, though he was glad they were on the same page. “Passion is passion. It doesn’t have to make sense.”

  
  


Rey didn’t say anything, just continued to stare, as if she was trying to work out a problem in her head. 

  
  


“You know what does make sense?” Ben quipped.

  
  


“Hmmmm?”

  
  


“Going skinny dipping tonight after you lock up?” he answered. “After all, I have a bet to deliver on.”

  
  


When she turned back to him, she was beaming and Ben knew his _ like  _ was turning into something more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TWD August/September prompt challenge, I used (4) of the remaining dialogue prompts in this chapter:  
> "I hate you, but I love you. How am I supposed to know what to do with that information?"  
> "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?"  
> "Shut up and marry me."  
> "I'd much rather eat it off of you."


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Ben's parents and Ben's fist meets Rey's wall with surprising results * _wink, wink_ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas, [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) and [GreyForceUser](https://greyforceuser.tumblr.com/) for reading through this chapter and offering their feedback. 
> 
> To the members of [TWD](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/), all (35) dialogue prompts can be found in this fic, with the addition of this chapter. Thanks for the fun challenge, Headmistresses!
> 
> For my readers who prefer not to read the smut, skip over the parts from "He dropped onto the bed...." to "They decided to take a walk..."
> 
> Also I'm going for 4 outta 4 updates this week. Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Two Truths and a Lie, Free Fallin' and This is Where You Left Me are all being updated this week!!!

 

Rey’s Thursday night shift felt like the longest of her life. As happy as she was for her brother and Poe, and for the fact her brewery was once again at max occupancy, her joy was overshadowed by the knowledge Ben Solo was upstairs in her apartment, waiting for her. It was enough to make any hot-blooded female a little weak in the knees. 

 

She, Poe and Finn were busy hustling around, filling drink orders and fielding patron comments. Several of her customers had remarked on their lack of a menu.  

 

“You should hire a chef,” one man at the bar remarked. “I know a guy, if you’re interested.”

 

Despite the rush, Rey paused, taking him in. His attire was — in a word — excessive. She couldn’t help the question which came off her lips. 

 

“Is that a cape?

 

“Indeed it is,” the man responded, clearly unbothered by her gawking. “I’m playing the lead negotiator in _The Lost City_ ,” he explained. 

 

“You’re part of the theater company,” she nodded in understanding. 

 

Each year, the local theater put on a historical stage show for the tourists about the history of the region. Even though Naboo was north of them, the tale was far more compelling than the ones Tatooine had to offer. It never ceased to bring in loads of tourists, especially with the extravagant period costumes. 

 

“Lando Calrissian,” he offered her his hand. “I own the Waterside Theater.”

 

“Rey Jackson,” she introduced herself, shaking his hand. “I own the brewery.”

 

“I know,” he chuckled. “Chewie and I are old friends. He can’t shut-up about you.”

 

“Oh!” Rey blushed. Maz and Chewie were dear to her, but she hadn’t realized how much it meant to hear the mammoth man was proud of her. 

 

“Didn’t mention you were a looker though,” the older man commented, still grinning. 

 

His type came into the brewery all the time. After the town paper had run an article on Rey being a young female entrepreneur, males had flocked to the brewery to check out the new business owner. She had grown used to dealing with their flirtations. Men like Lando Calrissian were all talk, strolling in with their fine clothes and charming words. They were harmless, but tonight she wasn’t in the mood to indulge. 

 

“Thanks,” she replied, gifting him her typical customer-service smile. “Can I get you anything else?”

 

“Not right now, sugar,” he winked. “Maybe when my friend gets here.”

 

“Alright,” she gave him a curt nod and returned to her position behind the bar to pour out a pair of flights for a couple in the back. Beer flights were becoming popular among craft breweries. Rey had ordered custom wood planks for Jakku Brew to set up the four tasting glasses. Each plank had a strip of slate embedded in it, which allowed her to write the flavor of each glass for the customer.

 

After another hour or so, Rey took a break, running upstairs to use the loo and check on Ben. She found him sprawled out on her bed, snoring away, while he clung to her body pillow. 

 

She stifled a giggle at the sight of him. For all his teasing and intimidating height, he was a real softie — like a big teddy bear. She refreshed herself quietly in her bathroom, pausing at the steps before going back down, just drinking in the sight of him so at home in her apartment. 

 

It should have bothered her. She didn’t enjoy people touching her things — another lingering pet-peeve from foster care. However, she felt no need to wake him and ask him to move. Rey actually quite liked seeing him there, all stretched out and comfortable in her space. 

 

Grinning to herself, she left him to catch up on his sleep. 

 

The brewery was still in full swing, dozens of orders being placed and filled. Rey grabbed one for the outside patio, filling it rapidly, before carrying the flights out on a tray. 

 

As she backed out of the door into the fresh salty air, she noticed a dog chewing on the banister of her deck. 

 

“Hey!” she cried, trying to shoo the animal without the use of her hands.

 

“Oh sorry!” came a gruff response, followed by a curse and, “Artoo, you mangy mutt!”

 

Rey stared at the man reprimanding the dog. The animal clearly could care less and actually look bored by his master’s scolding. 

 

“Is that your dog?”

 

“Yeah, sorry,” he apologized again, running a hand through his hair. There was something familiar to her about the gesture. “I’ll pay for that,” he offered. 

 

“Yeah, ok,” Rey nodded, not sure how else to respond. Other patrons were looking over, watching the scene unfold. She didn’t want any bad publicity over this incident. Tatooine was a dog town. “Does he want a bone?” she suggested. “Tico Treats makes bones with our extra hops and barley,” she informed him. 

 

“Thanks,” he accepted her olive branch, “that should keep him entertained for a bit.”

 

“Trying to show me up?” Lando queried, glancing between the graying man with the dog and Rey. “I saw her first.” He winked at her again.

 

“Keep it in your pants, you old flirt,” the other man groused. Then to Rey, he said, “If this one bothers you, throw him out.”

 

“You two know each other?” she surmised.

 

“Best friends for years,” Lando confirmed. “Han, how are you?” 

 

The men embraced while Rey set down the flights Lando had ordered for their table. 

 

“Same old, same old,” the one called Han replied. “I see you’re still playing dress-up for the tourists.”

 

“It’s fun.”

 

“Right,” Han rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to dance around for a few hand claps and a pat on the back by the Better Business Bureau.”

 

“How about I dance for you?” a new voice entered the conversation. 

 

Both men and Rey whirled around to see a petite woman with her hair braided and tucked into a bun at the top of her head. She patted Artoo, then took a seat between the men. 

 

Rey smiled over at the woman and asked if she would like anything. 

 

“What is your favorite?” the newcomer questioned. “My boy has been talking about this place nonstop. I want to see if it lives up to all the hype.”

 

“Jeez, Leia, give the girl a minute before you sink your teeth into her, will ya?” Han whistled.

 

“Rey here is the owner, Princess,” Lando informed the woman.

 

Something changed in Leia’s eyes then. She regarded Rey differently, scanning her up and down. Rey was accustomed  to people sizing her up. As a new business owner there had been a lot of eyes on her. For some reason this was unlike the other times. It made Rey increasingly uncomfortable. She could feel Leia’s judgement upon her. 

 

Then Leia blinked and the moment passed.

 

The woman placed her order and Rey fled the patio to fetch it. She was grateful to be out of Leia’s intense gaze, but as she poured the beer the woman had ordered, Rey felt as though she knew that look. Like Han’s gesture, the fierce expression was familiar. She knew she had seen it before. She just couldn’t place it. 

 

Until she delivered the beer and saw Ben Solo looming over their table.

 

_Han and Leia._

 

_Solo._

 

They were Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo. 

 

Rey turned about ten different shades of crimson when she realized she had just met Ben’s parents. 

 

The four were in a heated discussion as she approached. To be fair, only the Solo family was in talks. Lando was leaning back in his chair watching the entire exchange as though it was his favorite day-time soap opera. 

 

“Ben?”

 

He pivoted around. That was when Rey noticed Ben’s attire — or lack thereof. While it was commonplace in a beach town to see men walking around in sandals and board shorts, it wasn’t acceptable to be wandering around in one’s briefs. 

 

“Wait, where did your pants go?” she asked, sending a silent thank-you up to the heavens they had already gone through their health and safety inspection for the year. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he immediately took the beer from her hand and slammed it down on the table before his mother. “Finish up. You are all done here,” he growled, looking at the group around the table.

 

“We only wanted to see you while you’re back in town,” Leia insisted, matching his glare with one of her own.

 

“Your girl is sweet,” Lando chimed in.

 

Han, however, was as silent as stone.

 

“I want you all to leave. Rey has actual work to do and you being here trying to spy on me and her isn’t going to continue. Pay up and get up.”

 

“Ben,” Rey wrapped her hand around his bicep, trying to not think about how hard the muscle was. “It’s fine. They came here to drink and catch-up. It’s nothing.”

 

“No,” he shook his head, “that’s where you’re wrong. They are meddling. It’s what they do. Trust me.”

 

“This is my business and you aren’t dressed properly to be out here,” she reasoned with him. “Please,” she implored him, “let it go. I’ll be upstairs as soon as my shift is over.” 

 

Ben’s gaze softened at her ‘please’ and he took a step back. “Of course, sweetheart. Sorry,” he kissed her temple, his hands settling on her waist. She watched the tension lessen in his body. “I’ll make dinner so you can eat when you get done.”

 

“It won’t be for a while yet,” she reminded him. 

 

“I’ll wait for you,” he promised, kissing her forehead this time. Then he was walking away. 

 

As she watched him, Rey couldn’t help but think he had meant more by his statement than dinner. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ben Solo paced the length of Rey’s apartment several times once he left the patio. The patio where his parents and uncle were sitting interfering with his—

 

His what? Friend? Date? Girlfriend?

 

They hadn’t yet defined their relationship. Things were good between them — or at least they had been, before he had spotted his family and seen red. 

 

Ben had always struggled to keep his temper in check, but discovering his drama-inducing family in Rey’s bar had brought him to another level of irrational. He had marched downstairs, using the back fire escape so he wouldn’t interrupt business in the brewery and stormed right up to them demanding to know what they were doing there.

 

His father immediately hollered at him about how he had a right to drink wherever he wanted, while his mother played the passive-aggressive card, stating she was just joining her husband and friend for a simple drink. _Typical._  

 

The only reason he hadn’t escorted them all off the deck was because Rey had asked him not to. He caught the concern in her eyes. In his haste to get his family away from her, he had forgotten to don a shirt and put on actual pants. 

 

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , he scolded himself, as he continued to walk back and forth. 

 

Ben was going to scare her off. His actions had been erratic and now she knew how unreasonable he could be. _Ugh, this is a disaster_ , he groaned, sinking onto the edge of her bed. 

 

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but there wasn’t anything decent on the TV and the entire apartment smelled of Rey. It was such a comforting scent that he had immediately relaxed and that had led to him dozing off. 

 

Now he’d be lucky if she ever let him set foot in her place again. 

 

To keep his mind occupied, he began planning dinner. Rey’s fridge didn’t hold much, so Ben improvised. With help from Google, he managed to pull together a beer macaroni and cheese casserole with ham. 

 

The timer went off as Rey entered the apartment just before midnight. She took one look at him, then at the casserole he was pulling out of the oven. 

 

“Y-you made dinner?”

 

“I told you I would,” he answered, carefully. She seemed surprised to see him and even more surprised he had cooked. “Is Mac and cheese ok?”

 

All worry left her features, as an easy smile blossomed on her face. “It’s perfect.”

 

“About before,” he started to apologize.

 

“Ben.” Rey shucked off her shoes, padding barefoot over to him. “Can we talk about it later? Tonight I want to enjoy this and you.” She raised her eyes hopefully to him. 

 

“Of course, sweetheart,” he kissed the top of her nose. “Go get comfortable. I’ll take care of this.”

 

“Thank you.” She rose to her tiptoes to kiss him back, before going to change in the bathroom.

 

He heard her pause. “Ben?”

 

“Yeah?” he responded, suddenly very aware of why she had paused. Shit, how had he forgotten about that? And how was he going to explain it to her?

 

“Why is there a hole in the wall?” 

 

“Uh...”

 

Ben waited for her to yell at him. Any second now she was going to cut her losses and kick him out. He’d go back to Naboo tonight and see if he could pick up any extra shifts. Maybe if he kept busy he wouldn’t lament over his epic failure. 

 

“It’s kinda hot.”

 

He was dreaming. He had to be. There was no way she had just said it was hot that he punched a hole clean through her wall. 

 

“You’re really strong, huh?” Rey asked, returning to his side. 

 

Ben nodded, mutely, unsure if he had just entered the Twilight Zone. This reverse reality where Rey found his outburst oddly attractive couldn’t be happening in the realm of his normal existence. 

 

“Maybe we can test out just how strong you are,” she suggested. Then she was jumping him. It was only his military training which had his sharp reflexes catching her, as her ankles locked behind his back. “Mmm, good start,” she smiled.

 

Oh, he was a goner. This girl — this gorgeous, strong-willed, intelligent girl — was going to destroy him. 

 

She obviously wasn’t too upset over the hole. Rey hadn’t even spared the cooked casserole a second glance as she mounted him. Ben decided to go with it. For her to ignore food, meant she was determined to get something else. 

 

In this case, he was glad to provide that ‘something else’ to her.

 

“What do you like?” he questioned, walking her over to her bed. 

 

“I’d quite like to sit on your face and just take things from there,” she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

 

Ben almost forgot to breathe. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up from it.

 

He dropped onto the bed, bringing her down into his lap, as he sat. Ben helped Rey rid herself of her clothes, until there was nothing separating her from him. He wasn’t concerned with his own clothes, knowing they wouldn’t hinder him from delivering on her suggestion. Ben laid on his back, grabbing hold of Rey’s bare thighs and scooting her up to his face.

 

“Y-you don’t have to,” Rey stuttered, sounding wholly unlike the in-charge woman she had been a minute ago. Did she think he didn’t want her this way? The idea was ridiculous to him, but the tension in her muscles told him she wasn’t as sure of herself as Ben was.

 

“I want to taste you, sweetheart,” he crooned before kissing the inside of her right thigh. “Please.”

 

“Yes,” her body relaxed in his hold.

 

Gently, he shifted her up a bit more, angling her glistening heat in alignment with his mouth. With Rey in position above his head, he guided her down, hands steadying her as they gripped her lower back and hips. The instant his mouth came into contact with her slick folds, she let out a breathy sound, half-way between a moan and a whine. Her left hand clamped down on his wrist, the other reaching backwards to keep herself upright.

 

Ben traced the tip of his tongue along her entrance, teasing her until he pushed his tongue all the way in. Rey keened, her grip on his wrist ironclad. Her hips rolled down on his mouth and Ben’s hands fell lower to her peachy ass to help her find her rhythm. Bucking against him, Rey let out a delicious series of cries and groans. When Ben began to lap at her, eagerly drinking up her desire, she threw her head back and screamed.

 

“ _Fuck_!”

 

There was something deeply rewarding about hearing her curse so violently. It was lewd and provocative in a way that went straight to his hardening member.

 

  
Rey wasn’t one to shy away from anything, but Ben already knew she didn’t swear often. Having made her shout out such a filthy word gave him a strange sense of pride. 

 

He shifted one hand into the middle of her lower back, bringing his right to her front to rub at her clit. 

 

Rey cursed again, which was sweet music to Ben’s ears. He chuckled, the vibrations working their way up through her core. Her opposite hand locked down on his shoulder blade, the nails digging into his flesh. 

 

“Ben. Ben. Ben,” she chanted his name as she continued to rock, chasing the ecstasy he was providing.

 

Had he been able to speak to her, he would have uttered depraved things just to see how she would react. As it was, the noises coming from her mouth were anything but innocent and he delighted in being the one to bring her to such a state.

 

When she reached the peak, he thrust his tongue into her with a particular rough twist of her nub. She shattered around him and he hungrily lapped up her release until she was spent.

 

Rey collapsed off to the side of him, her chest heaving as she attempted to catch her breath. One arm was slung over her closed eyes, as she came down from her high. “So much for skinny dipping,” she giggled. “I don’t think I can walk anymore.”

 

Ben wiped his face clean with the back of his hand before stripping off his clothes. At the sound of them being discarded to the floor, her arm fell away from her face. She watched him creep up her body, prowling like a panther in the jungle with his dark hair and dangerous eyes.

 

“How about something in lieu of skinny dipping?” he offered.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey felt as though she was alive for the first time in her life. Her body was thrumming with immense gratification and every fiber of her being was stirring. 

 

When she had teased Ben earlier, Rey hadn’t expected him to take action. Honestly, at most she expected him to laugh. Her comment was intended to relieve the tension from their awkward introduction to his parents. Instead, it granted her access to this man’s hidden talents.

 

And he was _exceptionally_ talented.

 

That mouth of his was made for her, sending her over the edge with effortless ease. Now, as he hovered over her, she prepare herself to unearth his other skills.

 

“What did you have in mind, Captain Solo?”

 

He shuddered slightly at her use of his formal title, his eyes glazed over with need. No words were required, as he showed her exactly what he had in mind. 

 

Ben slowly dragged his hips up against hers, rubbing his shaft along her still wet core. Rey felt her body quake at the sensation. Despite having a toe-curling orgasm only moments before, she wanted him desperately. 

 

“I’m clean,” he informed her, his fingers pinching a small packet he had left on her bed. She eyed the condom, considering him and it for a moment.

 

“I am too and...,” her breath caught as she realized what it meant for her to say the next few words, “I’m on the pill.”

 

_Trust._

 

She trusted him. It had been less than a week and she completely trusted him — in her home, with her body and with her heart? The last one was not something she had the time to analyze at the current moment, but she understood the implications of how open she had been with him and he with her. 

 

Rey was falling fast. 

 

“I can still put it on, sweetheart,” he told her, patiently waiting for her confirmation. “I want you to be comfortable.”

 

She cupped his face in her hands, studying him the way one would a rare piece of art. “I’m comfortable with you, Ben. You make me feel safe.”

 

“You make me feel alive,” he told her, his voice low with desire. 

 

When he kissed her this time, she felt her body respond on a chemical level. Her heartbeat raced, her brain was buzzing and her palms were sweaty. If she didn’t know any better, she’d believe she was having a heart attack. Maybe in a way she was. 

 

Rey had never trusted anyone with her heart the way she found herself trusting Ben now. She had never let anyone in before — not like this. It was as if he was a part of her or bonded to her. All her senses were attuned to him, as if she could sense what he was about to do before he did it. 

 

With her consent, Ben slid all the way into her, his hips snapping against her own. Rey’s head fell back, as she felt him stretch her.

 

“Rey, sweetheart, are you alright?” he asked in such a soft way, so different from how forceful he was in his pursuit of her.

 

“Yes,” she replied, searching his eyes. There was more than unbridled passion there. What she saw in his dark chocolate orbs was pure adoration. It filled her in a way he physically couldn’t. “I lo-,” she ran her tongue over her lips, catching herself before she let the admission escape. She couldn’t say that to him right now.

 

It was too soon.

 

“Rey?”

 

“I need you to move,” she panted. “ _Please_.”

 

His face broke into a smug grin and he pulled out all the way to the tip before surging forward to drive back home. Simultaneously, they let out a satisfied moan. Rey’s hands found the globes of his defined ass, taut and firm beneath her fingers and squeezed. Ben latched onto her breast, rolling his tongue over the raised nipple before sucking it lazily, as he thrust into her again and again. 

 

His rigorous pace contrasted with the slow strokes of his tongue, sending Rey flying towards her next orgasm. Ben played her body like the finest instrument, finding new places to spark her arousal as his hands skimmed the planes of her form. 

 

“God, baby cakes, you’re so gorgeous,” he crooned, as he watched breasts. 

 

Rey flushed at his pet name, somehow finding it more embarrassing than what he was doing to her. 

 

When Ben tenderly pushed her knees up to her chest, the angle of his onslaught changed. He pounded into her, hitting a spot deep in her core. Rey cried out, her fingernails digging into his flesh, as her hips bucked in response.

 

“I’m not going to last much longer, Rey,” Ben grunted into her neck. “What do you need?”

 

“Harder, please!” 

 

Rey didn’t recognize her own voice as she begged for him to ram into her. She wasn’t sure how it was possible, but he found a way to increase the power of his thrusts. He hit that sacred spot over and over again to the point where it almost hurt. The pain and pleasure laced together until Rey felt a wave cresting over her.

 

Her walls clenched, locking down around him as her abdomen tensed. Her vision whited out and the only thing she managed to scream as she broke through to her release was his name. 

 

“Ben!”

 

“Rey!”

 

Three more thrusts and he was spilling into her, diving over the same mountain she had just climbed. Both of them were breathing hard, as they allowed the natural high to flood over them. 

 

After a few moments, Ben pulled out and rolled off of her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, drawing her up against his body. “That was way better than skinny dipping,” he chuckled. 

 

“It was,” she agreed. Rey tilted her head up for a kiss, smiling against his lips when he eagerly met hers. 

 

“I should let you win more often,” Ben decided out loud.

 

“You _let_ me win?” Rey gasped.

 

“First thing Lando ever taught me about women,” Ben explained, “let them win — games, fights — doesn’t matter what it is. Just let them win.”

 

Rey laughed, nuzzling her head against his chest. There was no fault in the logic. She was blissed out, happily sated and comfortable.

 

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

* * *

 

 

They decided to take a walk out onto the beach to watch the sunrise. After spending the rest of the night exploring one another, neither could fall asleep. It had been Rey’s suggestion to get some fresh air, which was how Ben Solo found himself standing next to her at the water’s edge.

 

“I love coming here,” she announced, gazing out at the horizon. “It’s like no matter what’s going on in my life — whatever challenges I have — they all vanish when I see the ocean.”

 

Ben listened to her speaking, her voice carrying across the wind and above the changing tides. 

 

“My foster mother, Ahsoka, used to tell me to write my problem in the sand and let the waves wash it away. She told me I had the power to erase what was troubling me, by casting it out of my mind.” Rey paused, glancing over at him with a small smile. “She had this aura of peace about her all the time. I always wanted to be like her.”

 

“Where is she now?” he asked.

 

Rey’s eyes flitted back out to where the sky met the sea. “She passed away when I was at college.”

 

Ben took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Finn and I take the day off every year and go visit her,” Rey continued. “We tell her how we’re doing and take her flowers.”

 

“Is that why you didn’t want me to bring you flowers?”

 

She nodded, a single tear running down her cheek. Wiping it away, hastily, Rey cleared her throat, “I never saw many flowers before her funeral. When Finn and I buried her, there were so many. People from all over — other fosters and our neighbors in the community — showed up with bouquets and bouquets of flowers. The whole place smelled like a greenhouse.”

 

“It should have felt nice, but it was suffocating. All I could see was hues of red and pink and white and the scent was overpowering. It made me sick,” Rey admitted. “Even now I only really admire wildflowers, like the ones that grow on the dunes. I hate the ones in the stores. It reminds me too much of that day.”

 

“Next time you go see your mother, I’ll go with you, if you want,” Ben offered. “We can take a walk along the dunes first and get her wildflowers before we go.”

 

Rey turned to him. “But you hate the sand.”

 

“I know,” he nodded, “but I want to be there for you, if you’ll let me.”

 

More tears fell and Rey buried her face in his chest as she hugged him tight. “I think she would have liked you,” she mumbled between sobs. 

 

“I know I would have liked her,” Ben hugged her back. 

 

“H-how do you know?” Rey asked, sniffling.

 

“Because she raised you,” he commented, “and I love you and you love me.”

 

"I don't love you," she insisted, shaking her head wildly, as she backed away from him.

 

"You're a liar," he chuckled, taking a step towards her for every one she took away from him.

 

"I don't," Rey repeated, then softer, "I can't."

 

Ben caught her wrists in his hands, pulling one up and turning it over. Gently, he kissed her pulse point, his eyes locking with hers as he did. "You can. You know how I know, Rey?" She shook her head, transfixed by his gesture. "Because I love you."

 

“It’s too soon, Ben,” she said, but it wasn’t a refusal. “It’s only been a week.”

 

“When you know, you know, right?” he yanked her to him, hugging her to his chest so she was forced to lean back to look up at him.

 

“Ben-.”

 

“I love you, Rey Jackson,” he repeated, firmly. “And I would like to date you.”

 

Rey laughed, tears brimming in her eyes. “You’re crazy.”

 

“Probably,” he shrugged, “Must be all the time I spend at a high altitude.”

 

“How is this going to work?” she asked. “I mean, you’re flying around the world and I’m here working around the clock. How do we find the time to be together?”

 

“We found time this week, didn’t we?” he asked. She nodded. “We take it one day at a time,” Ben advised, rubbing consoling circles into her back with his thumbs. “I don’t want a life without you in it.”

 

Rey was staring up at him, searching his face for something as she listened to him. He swallowed, praying she wasn’t about to bolt. Finally, she broke into a wide smile.

 

“I want a life with you too,” she accepted him. “I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

The two shared a hopeful kiss, clinging to one another as the waves crashed behind them. Amidst the cries of seagulls and the tide coming in, they only heard one another’s heartbeat. The salt air blew around them, but they were too enthralled in one another to notice. All Ben knew in that moment was Rey.

 

Ben had been in a constant state of free fall his entire life, but falling for her wasn’t scary.

 

It was like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TWD August/September prompt challenge, I used the following dialogue prompts in this chapter:  
> \- "I'd quite like to sit on your face and just take things from there."  
> \- "Wait, where did your pants go?"  
> \- "Is that your dog?"  
> \- "I don't love you."  
> \- "You're a liar."  
> \- "Is that a cape?"  
> \- "Why is there a hole in the wall?"  
> \- "How about I dance for you?" 
> 
> All prompts have been used. I consider that a VICTORY!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) who turned this around in a matter of literal minutes. She is amazingly talented. Check out her fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocalligraphy/pseuds/reylocalligraphy/works). 
> 
> To all those in [The Reylo Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/)\- Cheers!

 

**1 year later...**

  


Rey stood at the water’s edge, watching the waves lap at her bare feet, as the sun slowly crossed the sky. The brewery was closed today and she had already taken care of the books and her errands. Now it was just her and the sea. 

  


The tourist season was bringing in revenue for them, which was good considering they had hired a new employee. Their chef, Rose Tico, had made the brewery a stop for all ages with her menu which paired well with the different beer selections they offered. Her ingenuity had brought in an entirely new subset of the market. 

  


As a result, Rey was putting aside money for an addition. They were going to add a dining room after the summer rush, so they could host families and larger parties. Some of the other local business owners had already reached out to her about scheduling their holiday parties at Jakku Brew. 

  


Her business continued to grow. If they continued at this rate, she’d be able to give everyone a raise. Rey was hoping for that. She and Ben had been looking at homes close to the brewery. As much as she loved her apartment, it was getting crowded. The lack of privacy it offered them was starting to become a real problem since all the patrons now recognized Ben as her boyfriend. 

  


Poe and Finn had gotten married in the spring. It had been a small ceremony with only close friends and family, since Finn wasn’t one for large parties. The two had gotten married at the end of Jango Pier. Once the ceremony had concluded, they came back to the brewery for the reception, where several other friends joined in for drinks, dinner and dancing.

  


BB-8 had come around, mostly because Poe had begun to reprimand him. Finn no longer came into work with claw marks decorating his skin and Poe got to keep his rescue. 

  


Han, Leia and Lando became regulars at Jakku Brew. They normally came in on Thursday nights for happy hour, though they had been stopping by for lunch now that the theater’s production had started up again. Lando hadn’t shown up in his period fashion again, but he continued to flirt shamelessly with Rey, much to Ben’s chagrin. She did not flirt back, which delighted Ben, his parents and Artoo. The mangey mutt had taken an immediate liking to Rey and was rather protective of her. 

  


Ben Solo had become a permanent fixture at Jakku Brew. Rey’s boyfriend had quit his job as a commercial pilot for the First Order and moved in with Rey six months into their relationship. The long distance had been a challenge. He had decided to quit after his mother mentioned a pilot job at the historical  Anakin Skywalker Memorial. 

  


His grandfather’s flight skills had made him a noteworthy pilot. A museum detailing Anakin’s achievements, his background and how his family had impacted Tatooine was erected. As part of the draw for tourists, flights over the island were offered. 

  


The previous pilot, Brandon “Biggs” Darklighter, was retiring, leaving an opening which Leia insisted Ben was perfect for. The hours were better, as was the commute. Ben usually flew a few times a day. When he wasn’t actively flying, he was helping with tours and showing off his plane — a replica of his grandfather’s original. He started at ten and was back home by six, which meant Rey could cuddle with him and share breakfast with him each morning. 

  


Life was good. 

  


“What are you doing out here, sweetheart?”

  


_Speak of the devil._

  


Rey turned around, smiling when she saw Ben strolling down along the sand towards her. 

  


She knew he only came to the beach for her. He would have been happy to stay on the pier or a block off the shoreline, but he put his distaste for the sand aside when it came to her. It was yet another reason — in an increasingly long list of reasons — why she loved him.

  


“Hey, how was work?” Rey asked as he came to stand aside of her.

  


“Typical tourist nonsense,” Ben shrugged. “They asked about my grandfather’s relationship with my grandmother. Apparently that is more interesting than his actual flying career.”

  


“Well she was a princess,” Rey giggled. “That’s big news for a small town like Tatooine.”

  


“I know,” he sighed, “but I’m just sick of talking about it.”

  


“People find it entertaining,” she insisted. “They want a life filled with a love like that.”

  


“I don’t,” he scoffed. Rey furrowed her brow. “It wasn’t all hearts and roses in the end,” he explained. “I don’t want a love like theirs or even one like my parents’ have.” He took her hands in his. “I want our love just the way it is. Just us.”

  


“Ben Solo! When did you become such a romantic?” she teased, smacking his side playfully. 

  


“Must be something in the beer at Jakku Brew,” he teased her back. 

  


Rey laughed, until she saw him dropping to his knee. “Ben?”

  


“Ever since I saw you, I felt connected to you,” he began, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and producing a black velvet box. Rey felt the corners of her eyes begin to water. “This past year has changed everything for me and I’ve never been happier. So, Rey Jackson, will you marry me?” He opened the ring box, showing off the rose gold infinity knot band inside. “Because I think I’d like to keep up this romantic persona you’ve given me.”

  


“Ben!” She threw herself at him, causing them to both topple over into the sand. 

  


Luckily, he quickly snapped the box shut, as she collided with him, preserving the ring. Laughing, they laid on the beach, Rey on top of him, as she cupped his face and kissed him senseless. 

  


“So is that a yes?” he asked between kisses.

  


“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this reylo fic, please consider checking out my other works:  
> COMPLETED  
> \- [Wish You Were Here (Canonverse Fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083582/chapters/29930748)  
> \- [Same Eyes, Different People (Canon Divergent Fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708050/chapters/31488963)  
> \- [Shadow Song (Monster/Demon AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900705/chapters/34511900)  
> IN PROGRESS  
> \- [Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Martial Arts AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249611/chapters/30308949)  
> \- [Two Truths & a Lie (Office Romance AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485961/chapters/35949528)  
> \- [This is Where You Left Me (This is Where I Leave You/Star Wars Crossover AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778305/chapters/36708570)
> 
> And come say hi on tumblr [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
